Fated Heroes
by OCfan11
Summary: There are stories of a hazel-eyed man with a powerful staff (and whispers of a silver-eyed woman in a tattered red cape). Ozma/Ruby
1. The Legendary Hero meets

Chapter One

There are whispers of her in the towns Ozma passes. He does not think too much on them, at first. Many warriors or heroes start up this way. He does not like to dwell on why their rumors fade away. His status rises with every monster he defeats and every person he helps. Almost everyone knows him on sight, his description and sketches having been passed around often.

"He's someone you can count on," they say.

"He's a hero," they say.

He's become a legend.

"Ah, should have been here before yesterday," the innkeeper chortles when he asks if he can help. "I'm sure you can find someone who needs a little assistance, but Ruby cleared out everything. Why, she even helped with the last of reconstruction! Apologies you came all this way for nothing, sir."

"It's good to hear everything is well," Ozma assures the people. He greets the children and helps with the small tasks before continuing his journey.

Now, he listens to the whispers of the silver-eyed woman in a tattered red cape.

( _The Reaper_ , some call her. Her weapon a scythe like none seen before.)

Sometimes, he ends up a few days behind her trail. There is no reason for what she does, except asking for a little food and water for her deeds. The whispers are soon everywhere he goes, as though she's a ghost haunting the world. The Ruby Reaper is both a hero and a warning as he reaches his destination. _She will gladly give help for free, but cross her and you will disappear. On your grave, all that shall remain are-_

"Rose petals," Ozma mutters, glancing around the field of weapons. Many have died here, wishing to reach the woman locked in the tower. Now, however, the enchantments have all failed and any enemy inside is gone. All that remains are red petals scattered to the wind. He is too late.

Someone saved the woman first.

Ozma smiles.

;;;

A year passes. Everyone knows of the time the father of the girl in the tower hears of her release. Rumors come out soon after, saying things like he had it cursed that whoever freed her would die of sickness. For a long time, Ozma worries. It takes months of hearing the whispers of the silver-eyed warrior and her powerful blue-eyed companion before he can begin to relax.

For the year, Ozma saves villages from monsters. He helps the townspeople with their problems. He teaches others the basics of protecting themselves. All while keeping an ear out for the whispers of the two.

The legendary hero slays a sea monster. He kills the wizard that sends diseased rats into a town. He teams up with other great adventurers and defeats a manticore.

He mourns the losses.

News comes that the king is to marry. Ozma laughs and starts his way back to see an old friend.

"My fiancé," the king introduces with a smile warm and full of joy.

The woman bows kindly, short chopped hair falling around her face and blue eyes crinkling in joy. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Ozma." She leans in and winks. "Your reputation proceeds you."

The story between her and the king goes, they met when the silver-eyed warrior knocked out the bandits attacking the royal caravan. Ozma _knows_ who she truly is, even though she does not look like the described lady of the tower. He thinks she knows as well, for though she does not introduce herself as Salem she does not hide her fear of being alone. Sometimes, her innocence of the world can be seen through the confident front.

"We heard stories about you," Salem tells him with a fond smile as they stand off to the side of his welcoming party. "The hero who was to rescue fair maidens and slay giant beasts."

"Well," he smiles kindly, sorely back. "I've succeeded with at least one of those."

She nods, not forgiving nor holding his lateness against him. "I will miss travelling with my friend, but," the glance she gives the king says all she won't, "well, some people are worth staying for."

Ozma is glad his friend found someone who loves him equally and deeply in return.

"Ruby should return before I marry," the next-queen tells him. "I will introduce you two. I am sure you'll have a lot to talk about." There is sarcasm hinting there, and full-blown in the next sentence. "She has never met a hero before."

From the few stories he hears over the next few days, the parting sentence becomes clear. Ozma had thought The Ruby Reaper a hero. Many do not.

He remembers what it was like, being treated as the wary unknown. And so, Ozma waits around the big city for the month until the wedding.

Salem's best friend arrives when the moon is full, and on the back of a nevermore she ends up killing with a weapon he's never seen before. The next-queen smiles with minor annoyance, "Must you always make such an entrance?"

There is a smile from under the red hood. Ozma pulls his cane back and watches with awe as the scythe folds into itself. Under normal circumstances, he would have never thought the small, thin young lady to be the Reaper of myths. The hood is pulled back to reveal a pale face, crinkling with laugh lines, and silver eyes that take his breath away. "Nice to see you too, Queenie."

Salem makes a face, "I told you not to call me that."

The Reaper shrugs. One moment she's there, and the next she's in Salem's open arms, rose petals falling and disintegrating behind her. Ozma completely relaxes at the sight of old friends catching up. He hears the Reaper mutter, "I missed you."

"I know."

The Ruby Reaper laughs and makes his night brighter.

;;;

They officially meet when he finds her raiding the kitchen a couple hours later. "I believe those were meant for lunch."

He can't help smiling. She yelps, caught, but doesn't turn around. There's a mutter; he realizes she's talking around the cracker in her mouth. She eventually swallows and turns, flicking something in the air. "I wasn't going to eat olive it."

She tilts her head back and catches the falling olive in her mouth. It takes him a moment, and he's straightening with disbelief. "Did you just-" words fail him.

"What?" her smile is a smug one. "Too…" She holds up a brick of- "cheesy?"

The laugh escapes him unbidden. Her happiness rises, seeming to light up the dark room. "Very."

The Ruby Reaper shrugs and shifts a few steps. He watches every move, entranced. She knocks a hand on the cold storage, before stacking her loot to the side and opening it. "I find puns are a good _ice_ breaker."

His laugh is also a groan.

"Alright," she laughs too, still not looking at him. Ozma wants to see her eyes, curious as it is one of two of her identifiable marks from the whispers. "I'll stop. Hi there. Call me Ruby."

"My name is Ozma." He sees her shiver and wonders why she keeps the cold storage open when nothing seems to catch her eye. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot of your deeds."

"Oh?" She finally shuts the door, but only to turn to the cupboard where he knows the chocolate lies. "Hopefully only the good stuff."

"You are a hero." She freezes, and he knows this is not from the cold. "Those I meet only have good things to say."

She sighs, resigned. Does not call him out on lying, _which he is not_. A warning story does not always make the killer a villain. "I'm not a hero. Definitely nothing like you, Mr. Legends-Are-Told-About-Me." He's never been called _that_ before. " _Your_ reputation precedes you."

"And what does it say?" He sits down and watches her move around. Cannot see her use magic to light a fire and is polite enough not to ask. She grabs two thick mugs and readies a pot. Once everything is set to her liking, she finally turns to meet his gaze.

He goes breathless at the tired _knowing_ she shares in a single glance. Her smile is a sad, peaceful thing. It's her eyes, though. _Starlight_ , he thinks. She is a star, weighing him with no judgment. For he is a traveller she will – she _does_ – remember.

Then her smile becomes brighter, happier. He feels worth in a way that's unquantifiable. "That you are a brave, kind man."

There is something he is missing. Some reason she looks at him with respect and honor, yet he can do no more than whisper out a, "Thank you for saying so."

"It's the truth, is it not?" she smiles wider and turns back to her… whatever it is. "Anyways, how do you feel about chocolate?"

Salem is jealous to find them acquainted and drinking hot chocolate, but Ozma would not give this drink up to the Gods. He watches her pester Ruby into making more, a fond smile coming and going between sips.

He learns quickly, how much Ruby cheers up a room by being in it.

;;;

No matter how many assurances he gets from the castle staff, Ozma still runs out to the gardens with his staff at ready. The knights there nod politely and return to watching the training exercise. They do not flinch as he does when another loud _bang_ echoes in the air.

"You gripped it too tightly that time," Ruby hums and adjusts Salem's grip on what he had thought was the next-queen's strange accessory. Apparently, the thing still on her hip was just a holster. He hesitates, watching and listening and not understanding. The sound echoes again, making him flinch. The archery target across the yard now has a new hole. "That's better!"

"What… is that?" Ozma asks softly, as to not startle them. Ruby waves and greets him, while the next-queen hums and flicks something on the weapon.

"This is a pistol," Salem says, as though the weapon is a normal object in the world. "Ruby made it for me."

He turns to the short woman. The dark red hair is held back in clips today, letting him see her strong, blushing embarrassment. "It's just to help her defend herself."

"We were not always safe on the road."

He can understand giving the woman a weapon, but, "What does a pistol do?"

 _What is a pistol?_

Ruby sighs like she's disappointed. He almost does not catch the longing on her face. She is quick to smile and explain, yet a weapon like that continues to make no sense to him. What good is it for, when they have magic? Why shoot bits of metal when one can use all the elements to attack?

He asks to try it. Salem begrudgingly hands it over for one shot. Ruby explains what to do, after she 'releases the safety'.

He almost breaks his nose at the recoil.

"I think I better keep to my staff," he chuckles and gives the pistol to Ruby, seeing Salem is laughing so hard she's crying.

"Can you use any other weapons?" Ruby asks innocently.

Ozma learns quickly that Ruby is a weapons connoisseur.

;;;

He sees The Ruby Reaper at least once a day in the week leading up to the wedding. Sometimes she is playing with children. Other times she is sparring. The few rare moments he sees her in the market, she is showing diagrams to the blacksmith or helping elders with their shopping. He greets her whenever they lock eyes. She is still a star, he thinks, but when he finds himself seeking her out in a crowd he contemplates of her as a beacon.

Word of a Grimm hoard comes, and the king asks him for help slaying it. The next-queen has asked Ruby to deal with it. The king and Ozma both realize this when she tells them there is no need to worry about planning for an attack, Ruby has left to slay them hours ago. While the king and his fiancé go to have a chat about the development, Ozma takes a horse and rushes after the young woman. His heart pounds in his throat and he worries for her. The number of Grimm coming would be difficult to manage by himself, and he has no measurements of how she fairs in actual combat.

He wants to trust her, but he's known too many rising heroes who have died taking on foolish tasks like Salem has given.

Ozma jerks the reigns towards the sounds of a battle. He's leaping off the saddle and pouring magic into his staff before he touches the ground. On instinct, he fires.

"Glad you showed up," The Ruby Reaper says, rushing to his side with her enormous scythe unveiled for all to see. The monsters growl, but do not advance. There are much less than he expected, and Ruby looks no less for wear. "I take the left ones, you take the right ones?"

"That can be handled." As soon as he finishes, she's disappeared with rose petals left in her wake. He does not think too much on it, since the monsters charge him. The battle continues, blood pumping and eyes bright as he throws all he has at the creatures.

He does not see Ruby until she's cut off the head of the last beowolf. They are both panting a bit, and he finds the energy to return her smile. She blinks and seems to come back, glancing around the battlefield in sheepishness. "Whoops."

He can't help the laugh, still giggling when she catches him from falling. It has been a while since he's laughed as much as he has around her. "You are a wonder, Lady Ruby."

She blushes brighter, and he sobers realizing this is the first time he has used her name. "You're not so bad yourself, Ozma." She helps him stand and find the horse. "I think you can add assisting the Reaper to your resume."

"You did not seem to need my help."

"It was still appreciated."

"Why do you not use magic?" He feels bad immediately at her flinch. "My apologies."

"No, no it's fine." She bites her lip and assists him into the saddle. When he holds a hand out, she turns down the offer. "I do not have magic. Not- not like you think of it."

"Oh?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "It's difficult to explain. At least a couple hours worth of story, and I don't want to be out here anymore than I have to. Race you to the castle?"

He blinks. Looks to her. Looks to the horse. "Are you… sure?"

She grins secretly. "I can give you a handicap if you need one."

Now he is curious. "Alright. What are the rules?"

"First one to the castle gets bragging rights. Anything goes. So yes, you can use magic. If you can catch me, feel free to attack. I'll go at half speed, _just_ this once."

"Then I shall see you there."

She winks, and he sees a blur of red before all that's left once again are rose petals. He huffs another laugh and gets the horse moving after her.

;;;

He steps around the corner and is brought out of his musings by the figure. They are at a standstill.

 _The moon nowhere in sight_ , he realizes. The only reason he notices her is because of the tattered red cloak. "You are leaving?"

"Uh-huh," Ruby says, shifting on her feet.

"Why?" His question stills the air between them. She glances towards the windows, looking into the dark of the night. He wonders if her eyes still shine under her hood. "You could have everything if you stayed."

A life. Clothes that are mended. Skirts which still bounce. Food. Friendship. Happiness. The people here love her, but he knows it will fade back to whispers of the Reaper if she leaves. Ozma does not want others to forget the kind soul in front of him. The thought leaves him aching for her acceptance to stay.

"Maybe one day," Ruby says, turning back to him. Her hood does not lift, and her grip on the backpack tightens. "There are still things I need to do."

He lets out a breath, resigning to not pressing. He falls into step with her as she walks past. Quietly, he asks a long-pondered question he's afraid won't be answered if she leaves. "Did you know about the prophecy before you saved her?"

"Did you?" Ruby snaps back, dark amusement on her tongue.

"Are you not worried?" he deflects.

Her dark laugh is one of bitterness. He wonders if this is closer to the side of the Reaper, since there is no possible way a person so kind could make others disappear with no remorse. (Unless, those are what the rose petals are for.)

"I'm not worried about her," Ruby says with true confidence. "She and her husband _won't_ cause the end of humanity."

How can he not believe her when she's so certain? As if she has the experience to back the claim.

Salem stands at the entrance doors. Ruby takes a deep breath and whispers her goodbyes to him. "May we meet again, someday."

"May we meet again," he mutters softly back. Ozma watches her ghost over the floor to the queen. The taller woman is crying before they meet.

"Stay," Salem begs, hugging her best friend tightly.

Ruby returns the embrace. "You know I can't."

The queen chokes on a laugh. "Come back?"

"Always."

Ozma lets out a relieved breath at the promise. _She has the experience to back the claim._

The women break, and he feels like an intruder. The legendary hero goes to slip away just as Salem tries once more. "Please, for me?"

Ruby sucks in a deep breath. Ozma pauses, back against the wall and unable to see them. He just needs to know-

"You are worth fighting for," Ruby answers. "Let me fight for your future."

;;;

The next day, the king offers the same thing to Ozma as his wife did to Ruby. Ozma has turned down this offer before, but this time feels different. This time, he looks around his guest room and knows there is nothing in the Castletown for him. He has many great fears about life as a hero, but he can finally put a name to why he strives to help. It is not simply for the momentary smiles or to spread hope.

Ozma fights for a better future. He wishes to help better life for everyone.

"Here," the queen drops a letter in his hands with a scowl. "She left this for you."

In the nights he feels hopeless or broken by the world, Ozma rereads the letter and smiles. (Even through his tears.)

;;;

He returns to the castle a few times through the coming year. He does not realize he always asks about Ruby until the queen, halfway through her pregnancy, hands him a few letters and tells him to read and stop pestering. She admits Ruby writes every week, though most don't make it on time. Ozma finds relief in the simple joys filling the pages. The whispers about the Reaper have been fading. He was getting worried.

By the surprise on Salem's face, she obviously didn't mean to give him the letter with a warning in it. "What is this dragon she talks about?"

The queen bites her tongue and shares a glance with her husband. Ozma's friend sighs, "If you do not tell him, I will."

"Stay away from the territory near the _Brothers_ ," Salem says 'brothers' with such disdain and hate, Ozma takes a step back. Later, the king explains which words Ruby and the queen use describe the Gods. Not all are so tame. "Ruby plans to meet with them and free some of their creations. They are not going to be happy and will likely cause trouble."

The Reaper wishes to challenge the Gods.

He returns to worrying for her. No matter how many promises she fills her letters with, it leaves him cold. He drops the letter she addressed to him on top of the pile Salem let him browse, it is no longer comforting. He starts the trek towards the God of Light, praying she had not the idea to challenge the God of Darkness first.

He hears stories about the king's first born. A daughter. There are no more whispers about the silver-eyed warrior, and he turns back with fear and a heavy heart. Spring is a cute baby, so excited with the world. He stays the week, learns of Ruby's recent letters, and sets out again. It is more worry than determination that drives him.

Two years since he last saw Ruby, while nearing the shores of the kingdom and amidst an ambush Ozma does not realize the ground is shaking until it throws him backwards into a tree. He is a bit dazed, but nothing could hide the roar that threatens to suffocate the air with its pressure. The monsters he was fighting whimper. They turn tail and disappear, leaving him and his group to their own panicking. Deep in the recess of his mind, Ozma knows whatever happened must have involved The Ruby Reaper.

There is only one place he can source for information on her.

It takes much longer to return to the castle. He tries to bring comfort to the towns, and over time the thoughts of what made the roar fall to the back of minds. The Grimm seem more plentiful, and the legendary hero finds himself grouping up with others more often than not. Other, well known adventurers have the same idea of returning to castle town. They need to hear what the royal order is and will decide if staying or protecting the more defenceless villages is the right choice. They are a group of four arriving at the castle doors and being let in as friends of the king.

Ozma sucks in a sharp breath at the knowledgeable eyes of a blue skinned girl glaring them down. He is not the only one shocked by the sight of her, one of his teammates reacting worse and rudely shouting, "What is that?!"

The queen turns on her heel, magic on her fingers and rage in her eyes. She is also heavily pregnant. "Get. Out."

The knights 'escort' the adventurer from the room. Threat gone, the queen moves to the girl of maybe-five years who holds little Spring's hands. Once she's made sure the girls are alright, she turns to greet the adventures. "These are my daughters, Jinn and Spring."

"Hello," the blue skinned girl greets. Her dressings remind Ozma of those in the west. She stands out much that way as everyone else in the room wears layers of clothing. She holds a sly smile, even as she glares at each of them equally.

"Hi," the smaller child mumbles when nudged.

Salem sighs and shakes her head. She turns to the adventures with a cool smile. "If you'll follow me, I will take you to my husband." To the knights, she commands, "Make sure the girls do not get into any more trouble."

The king ignores the calls for answers about Jinn. "She is our daughter," is all he says on the matter, a glinted eye promising retribution if any harm befalls her. The queen settles on the free couch, lifting her feet up with a sigh. The monarchs share explanations of the standing orders, and then the king pleads to them to protect the villages. "If the Grimm have it their way, the castles will be the only buildings standing."

"Do not go places alone," the queen warns them. "Adventurers had started going missing, and there are rumours that-" she breaks off and looks at them wearily. She says the name of a man Ozma knows, "…is dead."

Outcry. How did such a respected man die?

Killed, is the answer. The rumours say he went missing. When he came back, he went berserk and slaughtered a village. _He betrayed them all._

Ozma… can't breathe.

He manages to choke out a promise to go north and check the villages with another adventurer. Then he flees to his guest room.

He mourns. _How could this have happened?_

"I was wondering when you would show up," Salem drawls, closing the book she was reading. She sets it aside, on the table at the heart of the sunroom. Ozma sits in the chair near her, gazing out to the gardens where Jinn is playing with Spring. The queen gives him a sly look he ignores, her hand coming to rest on her stomach. "I told Ruby you gave up her letter to you. She expressed surprise you kept it so long."

"She has come back?" he whispers, trying not to feel awe or hope. The little puzzle pieces are coming together, and he does not want to think of what it means if she succeeded in her quest. _It would be worse if she failed._

"Ruby should be back within the month if all goes well," Salem's lips thin. "She is the one who gave us Jinn."

"She seems a sweet girl."

"Jinn is a rascal," Salem smiles, relaxing and closing her eyes to bask in the sun. "She is also Knowledge."

"I… do not understand." Ozma does not like the implications. The prophecy rings in the back of his mind, yet he finds it overshadowed by a Ruby's promise it won't come true.

"Ruby carries around a lamp now," the queen smiles, sharp and vicious. "It has no magic, but it once was Jinn's prison."

 _The man does not like the implications._ "Why tell me this?"

"You wished to know what she was doing," Salem meets his gaze. Her eyes are bright, contrasting the sickness he feels. "This is it. She is taking control of our lives from the hands of the Brothers."

"So, it was her who caused the ground to shake?"

"She did not do anything," Salem snaps, fury overtaking her features at the accusation. "The Dark Brother is a sore loser."

"What did she win?"

The queen sniffs and turns away. She watches the children once more, hand tracing circles as the baby kicks. Ozma almost believes she won't answer, until the easy, happy word comes from lips barely moving. "Destruction." When Salem turns to face him, there are no words to describe how at peace she is. "She took Destruction out of their hands. We will all live, Ozma."

He swallows his questions, not wanting to upset the queen. _How do you know it is not more dangerous in our hands? How do you know they cannot still destroy us? Why would you think they would destroy us?_ "Thank you for your time, my queen."

Jinn stops by the window, shouting up to them before the hero leaves, "When will Aunt Ruby be back!"

"Soon!" the queen laughs and pick ups her book. The girl pouts and runs back to Spring. Ozma pauses at the door when Salem gives one more parting remark. "She loves hearing Ruby's stories because she does not know them. Have you heard any of our favourite lady's tales?"

"A few," he replies, thinking back to the talks they've had in the few short weeks they conversed before and after the royal wedding.

"Ask her about a place called Remnant," Salem hints with a note to her tone that makes Ozma worry. "She has the most wonderful stories about her home."

"I will. Take care, your highness."

Her giggles do not inspire confidence.

;;;

Ozma finishes his checking of villages just in time to hear about the queen giving birth to a second daughter. He is quicker this time in returning to bid his good wishes towards the family. However, he does not make it to the castle. Instead, in the castle town he spots red that draws his eyes like a beacon. Ozma is moving towards her before he can realize. Then he is rushing to catch her in the market. "Ruby!"

She startles. He stops before her just as she turns. She is frozen, yet just as beautiful. Her hair is longer, braided and twisted in a style he's never seen before. Ozma realizes he's smiling like a loon and holds out his arms. "It is wonderful to see you again."

He huffs, dumbfounded as she hugs his middle. This isn't what he meant, but he gently wraps his arms around her. He smiles, bright as the sun, as she muffles her reply against his shirt. He does not quite catch it, but thinks she says it is wonderful to see him too.

(What she really says is: " _I missed you_.")

He only feels his mood faltering when she steps back and asks how he has been. "Well. And yourself?"

"I've been doing alright," she smiles and winks. "Still in one piece."

"You are lucky," he says, voice choking on the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. _She is okay,_ he reminds himself. _She is alive. (Would it be rude to ask for another hug to affirm it?)_ "Most who deal with Gods do not walk away."

He thought her pale before, but she turns ashen at the mention of who she visited. "Oh," she looks away, shoulders hunching. "So, you heard about that."

"…I'm glad you are alive," he chokes out.

"It would take a lot more to kill me," she jokes.

He asks for that second hug.

;;;

Who was once the Relic of Destruction watches baby Summer with a curious sort of awe, letting her play and bite at fingers stuck between cradle bars. It is adorable, once one gets past the thought of the embodiment of Destruction playing with a child only a month old.

"Destruction is not evil," the queen is quick to remind everyone who questions her two new children in close quarters. "It just is." The former relic is to be treated like a person, one who is about the safe size as sister Jinn.

"We were on a bit of a journey," Ruby says when Salem demands she explain to Ozma why it took the woman so long to return after the Dark Brother raged. "A self-discovery type of thing. Like we've said, Destruction is not evil. After being used for nothing _but_ evil their entire life, I had to show that truth to them."

Ozma feels his heart clench. "Please, no more dangerous acts alone. Or by yourself with only children around."

Ruby groans but does not promise. He misses the latter when he listens to her talk about their journey here and how she protected others. Worry and relief war in his chest, knowing she is so capable only means she will knowingly get into worse situations. The question is on the tip of his tongue. _Will you travel with me?_

He never held the desire to stay with one person for long amounts of time. He never trusted anyone to constantly watch his back. Through her actions, Ruby has proven trustworthy and a great ally. From the time they've spent together, he knows they would get along. It is almost instinctual, how he can find her in a crowd and is filled with peace every time she smiles with him.

 _Is it the time apart that makes him feel like this? Or is it because she has not changed from the woman she was?_

Ruby still brightens his life by being near. Her eyes still flash with a weighty knowledge. Clothing are elegant tatters, and there is a kindness rooted into her soul. She faced down two Gods and remains untouched. She saved a few otherworldly children and gave humanity a right to its own knowledge and destruction.

There are whispers of The Ruby Reaper symbolizing death. He sees her as life.

And yet, he cannot work up the courage to ask her to come with him. She is a star, so bright and far away. He is a traveller, wandering as long as he can and seeing the world, protecting and creating hope for the future. This time, he plans to leave the castle before her.

"Before you go," Ruby brings him to her room with a smile of boundless energy, "there's something I want to give to you."

She digs up a sword from her closet. He cannot feel any magic on it, and it is rather gaudy and large. Still, he accepts the gift gratefully and with plans to stash it in his own room before he leaves. "Thank you."

"I wasn't using it," Ruby says with a secretive smile. "You'll have to let me know how good it is. I haven't used it since I got it, but I hear there's a real kick to it."

He is still leaving it behind. "How about I try it now in the courtyard?"

For such a flashy sword, it handles very well. It seems forever sharp, as it cuts through dummies and metal with ease. A fine weapon. One day, he hopes to hear the story behind it.

Ozma grants Ruby's wish of a goodbye hug. She tucks nicely against his chest, warming his heart and bringing the question to his lips. It is still not spoken. Instead, he forces out his goodbye while smiling blindingly enough any other admirer would swoon.

If he weren't so far away, he'd wonder if Ruby were wiping her eyes and not just lifting her hands to wave.

;;;

Things do not get better with the adventurers. Some are last seen being taken away by Grimm. Others disappear entirely. Ozma finds himself working harder, fighting more and fighting often, just to keep the swarms away from towns whose people are being evacuated into the heart of the kingdom. He works from the outskirts, slowly moving in. A month passes. Three of his good friends are gone. He mourns as two have disappeared, and the third was killed after razing a town to the ground.

The rumours say the Reaper appears after a town falls. Whether it be Grimm or man, she slays all who took life without remorse. They claim her as death, or a servant of such.

Ozma knows differently. For every ten whispers about her felling others, there is one where she evacuates or defends a village. _Mere minutes_ , the whispers breathe in awe. _She saves them all at speeds magic has never been able to achieve_. He plans to ask her about it when he sees her in the capital.

Except he does not. Ozma gets a week-long break before being sent out for closer evacuation. She is gone from the castle the first few days, and after those he never sees her no matter how long he looks. There is a sadness in him, knowing that he must leave without ever laying eyes on her. He can not greet her by name and watch her smile. His bright light is close, yet never in reach. He tries to steel himself for the emotional turmoil he is about to re-enter, yet he is tired in mind and body. He continues because it saves lives, no matter how much his heart breaks in the process.

The next time he is welcomed into the castle, Jinn delivers a letter. "I already know what it says," harrumphs the being of Knowledge. "And if you write a letter back, I will know what it says too."

"Thank you," Ozma smiles, tired and weary from battle and loss. The other kingdoms are starting to request aid. He does not know if he could refuse if the king came to him, to ask if he would go.

He holds the letter with care, sitting on his bed and bracing himself to read. Finally, he admits to himself that he misses her. They have not known each other long, but he would like to spend time with her once more. At least once more. When he opens the letter, Ozma prays for a miracle.

It seems she can always make him smile, even if it is just with words.

;;;

Ozma keeps the letter in a secret pocket as he walks towards the kingdom's boarder on the request of the king. He and a hunter keep quiet, moving slowly through the forest and an eye open for the other kingdom's convoy.

Ruby promised to be there the next time he arrived at the castle. He will do whatever he can to make it back to her (and ask if she wishes to partner with him).

A branch breaks. They pause. After a few minutes, the hunter waves him to continue.

The hunter dies seconds later. Ozma holds off the attack, but even he is just one person. The enemies are many.

For Ozma, the world goes black as the Grim swarm.

;;;

"-up!"

Ozma gasps and shoots into a sitting position. He can still see the inky darkness as he blinks spots from his eyes. Fear clenches his heart at the realization he was not dead, merely unconscious. Bruises and aches are everywhere, the pounding in his head worst of all.

The fear turns to terror when he focuses on the being in front of him.

"Your fear is delicious," the God of Darkness tells him, a strangled cackle leaving the horned being. There is no mouth to speak of, nothing solid to define it, yet it takes the shape of a horned man filled with moving shadows. "You are smart to be afraid, warrior."

Ozma tries to slide back, any words on his lips dying as light appears beside the God of Darkness. The God growls and edges away, almost sulking as the God of Light takes stance. "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to challenge this one, brother" the God of Light replies patiently.

"You said that about the last one," the younger brother whinges. "I am running low on puppets. I worked hard to gather him. He's mine to challenge."

"This would not be a problem if you were more thoughtful about your actions."

"Oh, do not pretend to be so perfect. You have lost your fair amount as well."

Ozma is on his feet, yet his leave is halted by Grimm surrounding the three. He is at an impasse. Maybe he could fight his way out – it is a mercy he still has his staff – but both Gods are before him and fighting over him. Fighting on who gets to issue a challenge to him.

The cold weight in his chest makes it hard to breathe. The dizziness leaves slowly. Ozma is terrified.

"We shall let him decide," the God of Light seems to bring an end to the argument. "It is, after all, _his choice_."

They turn to the human in sync. Ozma does not understand what is implied, but he wishes to not become a pawn in whatever they are fighting over. Still, he is respectful as he can manage to be in the God of Darkness' domain. "What if I choose to leave?"

"Then you are free to go," the older brother answers.

"If you can survive my pets," the younger brother dares. The Grimm edge closer.

Which, even if Ozma was uninjured, is the problem. He almost risks it. He almost turns down their offer of a challenge. When he asks what would happen if he takes one of their offers, he is horrified to learn what the price of failure is. Success is Ozma's only chance at leaving with his life.

He remembers Salem's words, of the God of Darkness being a sore loser. He faces the God of Light, resigned and terrified. "I will take your challenge."

He prays Ruby will make good on the promise in her letter. He will try his hardest to return to her, but holds her assurance of help when he needs it close to heart. Ozma takes comfort that she will likely never have to go through this, and has succeeded if she had to already.

He understands the others who went missing all failed.

What legendary hero would he be if he did not succeed?

The God of Darkness sighs, long and peeved. A crown appears in his hand and is handed over to the older brother. The last words Ozma hears while in the domain of the Dark God is, "They always think your challenge is the easier one."

"Choice," the God of Light starts, gazing down at Ozma from above his pool, "is given to all living things at least once." The crown drifts from the being of soothing light and into Ozma's hands. "Place the crown upon your head to begin your challenge, great warrior."

The words pull him into a trance. His hands dig into the crown, and the desire to run is snuffed out. There is only one part of Ozma's mind that does not fall into the daze the Relic of Choice makes in effort to have him follow the suggestion of its creator. This part of him stands strong against the oppression. An emotion, a name, and a realization, all wrapped into one desperate attempt to fight back.

The crown is almost on his head. The man holds on to the only clear thoughts left.

(He will do all he can to succeed. Ozma does not want to see Ruby if he fails, because he loves her and has no wishes to harm her. Causing her pain may destroy him.)

The challenge starts.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I have no claim to RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: This story will be at least a two-shot. If Ruby's POV gets too long, it may be three chapters.**

 **Ozpin is in the tags since there currently is no Ozma tag.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	2. The Ruby Reaper

Chapter Two

When the anniversary of her third year back-in-time hits, Ruby… gives up.

It is not a sudden thought. There is no flash-of-lightening hitting her with the idea. Ruby is in the middle of a book, reading a language she still has trouble with, when she registers the silence in the library. She realizes this is the last library to investigate, because time magic is little less than a theory in this world and _this is it_. She sets the book down, looks around the bookshelves, and does the math in her head.

She has travelled around the world. She trades defending towns and gathering supplies for nights and breakfasts in inns. She learned how to read the ancient language of Remnant. She's never been better at killing Grimm solo.

Her clothes rip and tear all the time now, no matter how strong her aura. Crescent Rose constantly needs sharpening, among other repairs. She's down to her last hundred bullets. Nothing tastes the same. She hasn't had a warm shower in-

 _Three years_.

Ruby has been entertaining the thought for a while. Today, she stops searching for a way home.

(Today, she starts apologizing to people who are not born. She'll never stop apologizing to Blake, who may never be born.)

Today, Ruby starts planning on saving the world.

On the anniversary of the fourth year, Ruby quietly toasts to herself in the darkness of a no-name inn's room. "I hope you're okay without me, guys."

For all she meets new people, smiles and helps and works to be a good person, Ruby is lonely. She refuses to go to the Brothers and ask for help. If Jinn taught her anything, it's that everyone is bias. Ruby is an anomaly in the world. They are more likely to keep her forever or destroy her on sight than to help her return home.

It is with acceptance that Ruby enters the tower. As of now, everything changes. On the fifth anniversary of her being in pre-Remnant, Ruby tells her only friend in this world everything that could have been.

(What she never gives out, is her full name. Who here cares about Ruby Rose, when The Ruby Reaper is what they have dubbed her?)

"I won't," Salem says, clutching Ruby's hands tight as the women cry together. " _I won't_. _How could they?_ "

Ruby once asked if Salem wants her father dead. The answer was no; _he should continue to live in fear of the powerful girl he locked away. Fear, that she will ruin the world. That she is the boogeyman in the night._

"What will you do about them?" Salem asks, angry and cold, calculating and vicious, the same way she looks when her father is brought up.

"At first, I planned to ignore them," Ruby could not fathom what she would do if she saw them _here_. "Now…" she plans for the freedom of the relics.

Salem agrees.

This is all long before Salem falls in love and leaves. After that, the only thing to change is time. Ruby spends time making the kingdom Salem is to rule better. She assists traders, gives money to orphanages and schools. She buries the dead, stops bandits, helps the next-queen's subjects, and lowers the Grimm population. The only person destined to ignite the Brothers' wraith has no plan to, so Ruby does this to make sure what could have become her home is a better place. She wishes for her friend to be happy.

("Pick an island," Salem says, gesturing to a world Ruby has travelled but not grown up in. They are friends, and Salem has learned throughout their travels that happiness with others is better than happiness alone. "We could claim it. I could send someone to claim it. And… and we can name it Patch."

Ruby does not answer- _cannot_ answer through her own hug, laughter, and tears.)

Ruby promises she will not go for Jinn until after Salem is wedded. _Time_ , Ruby would laugh if it wouldn't sound so bitter. _It's all a matter of time._ Would this be the start of the end of the world?

As the maid of honor, Ruby should oversee wedding plans, preplans, and post-plans. However, Salem - as a woman raised with royal elegance and locked away from choosing her own paths for so long - takes charge of her own wedding plans, leaving few things to Ruby. As best friend, the shorter woman will be back for the bachelorette party – Remnant style – and the rehearsals. Ruby has gifts, matching flowers, and patterns gathered from all over the kingdom for Salem to choose from. Never, _in her life_ , would Ruby have thought this is where she would be when she dreamed of bettering the world.

Some days she does not know if she would rather be in her own time or here. (Salem would be unable to handle the grief if Ruby left. Ruby would not know how to be normal after so long in pre-Remnant.) Ruby only spends one day a year mourning for all she has lost through time (she apologizes whenever she thinks of a Faunus). She lives to make the world a better place (she lives with the guilt of possibly committing the extinction of a race not yet existing).

"You'll let me know if he pressures you into _anything_?" Ruby stresses, swinging her feet as she sits on her bed in the castle. Salem sighs, wiping away the new makeup Ruby brought. The taller woman's on-the-run disguise is finally falling away, so she can choose tones that highlight her features instead of hiding them. Ruby knows Salem's most looking forward to having long hair again. "I mean it. If you feel uncomfortable at all, you must let me know. If he's taking advantage of you," of how Salem is still learning to emote and share her feelings with others, "I want to know I can pull you away from this." Or destroy the king for harming her friend. Ruby's seen her precious people hurt enough that she would kill for Salem (and _oh_ , didn't that feel _so wrong_ to come to terms with).

"Yes," Salem slams the lipstick onto the vanity. "But you cannot harm him. We will travel again. I can learn about the world between saving everyone. Just… _I want this_."

"I know," Ruby is soft, glancing away. "I guess I'm just too worried. It's hard to look out for you when you're not at my back."

"You could stay," Salem offers once again. "I will need bodyguards. Who better than you?"

Ruby laughs to keep the hurt at bay. "Maybe one day. Do you need me to pick up any orders?"

A short trip south has Ruby clearing a path for travellers as well as shopping for the wedding. She places orders for materials, gets the scoop on local gossip and danger reports, and manages to catch a ride on a nevermore heading towards the castle.

"Bye bye, birdy," Ruby hums as she decapitates it when they reach the bounds of the castle's view. She falls.

Her semblance activates when she reaches high speeds, allowing her to move through the air without the wind lashing back. With this, she can turn and twist until _just_ set for a landing strategy. It's her aura that takes the brunt of the impact, the ground cracking slightly under her.

It's the sight of _him_ that makes her pause. Seeing him with a cane and not the fabled staff is a punch to the gut.

"Must you always make such an entrance?"

Ruby's gaze snaps to Salem, and the world restarts. She does what she's always done these past years and ignores the sight of the legendary hero. No matter how much she is breaking inside, confronted with the consequences of time, Ruby pulls back her hood with a _smile_. "Nice to see you too, Queenie."

Salem rather use a fake name than _that_ nickname, "I told you not to call me that."

Ruby shrugs because it is all she can do in reply. She rushes over to her friend to greet her with a hug. Never, will Ruby ever admit how lonely she is. "I missed you."

"I know," is Salem's way of saying 'I missed you too.'

Ruby laughs, never looking back at the man she has too much to tell, and nothing to say to.

;;;

Before the wedding is not the first time she sees Ozma. For all this place claims otherwise, the world is small. With speed as her defining character trait, the world is even smaller for Ruby.

She sees the legendary hero twice before her third year. The first time she only remembers his name because Jinn sticks her knowledge in minds forever-and-always when she answers a question. However, it does not always connect right away. So, Ruby sees The Legendary Hero Ozma and tilts her head in confusion about why she might know him on sight.

When it does come, it hits like a brick. Ruby gasps and clutches her head, shielding her eyes and groaning softly as she curls into the table of the bar, resting her head on the cool wood. None of it is enough to stop the tears. The sobs can be held back, but the pain in her chest is a blazing cold fire. The reminder of her future is ordering a meal across the room, and she could possibly stop his curse here and now.

She would never know what to say. Ruby is gone from the bar by the time he turns around. Doom him or ruin the chances of finding a way home. The selfishness of the choice haunts her until she decides to make a change. The only other time she sees him, it is a fleeting glance in a market and neither gives the other more than a sideways look. She likely looks to be some scuffed-up kid, while he walks by with a regal bearing, looking for whatever he is shopping for. Ruby appreciates her insignificance as she flees the town that night.

Once deciding to change fate, Ruby has to pass him on his way to Salem's tower. She tries not to wonder if he ever notices. (She fails.)

With Salem, they never run into him. Salem cannot fathom why Ruby feels indebted to a man she hasn't met. She knows Ruby wants to be at least friendly with the hero, but cannot understand why the history Ruby knows holds her back. Ruby tries to explain it - tries to formulate how it would not be right to withhold this information if they ever became acquainted but she would never know how to talk about it without driving him away - but Salem still cannot understand. The blonde's answers are, "Just lie to him," or, "then don't bring it up. We're the only two who know, and I'm certainly not going to talk about it with him."

(Ruby has made sure to never lie to Salem, but to also make sure the woman does not trust every word completely. On the smaller woman's past, Salem believes every word. "Who would believe me, if I told them you came from a time past the end of humanity?")

Salem does understand that the Ozma-situation is something Ruby feels guilty about (among other emotions). So, Ruby takes to avoiding Salem and the castle occupants after the initial welcome back. Ruby knows the dining schedule, and sneaks into the kitchen when it is all be clear. Salem should be breaking into her room to 'wake her up' about now. When she realizes Ruby is gone, she'll alert the underlings to bring Ruby to her at once. With Ozma also in the castle, Ruby knows she is on a time limit before Salem eventually coerces her to properly meet him.

Ruby does not count on Ozma finding her first. "I believe those were meant for lunch."

There is a cracker in her mouth, one hand on a cupboard and the other with a bowl of mixed fruits and a cheese block. For a second, she forgets, can't help the yelp and the muttered, "Sorry Oscar."

It's most disappointing to swallow and realize the voice isn't his. Ruby flicks her eyes around, looking for some kind of stalling tactic. What would Yang do? _Pun_. Blake would have run, which Ruby can't do with her feet frozen to the floor. Weiss doesn't stall. _Punning it is._

She uses the time to regroup. _Time_. It's run out, and she has to face someone who will hopefully never be cursed by the Brothers. The cold storage hides her goosebumps and freezes the tears before they can form. _His name is Ozma_. It strikes her suddenly that he would never have the favourite drink of Ozpin or Oscar. They will never be the people she knew. Ruby moves with purpose to the chocolate cupboard, to make a drink that has yet to be officially invented.

"You are a hero," Ozma tells her.

 _I'm not_ , Ruby wants to say. _How can I be a hero, when I've doomed my friends and family from being born?_ "I'm not a hero. Definitely nothing like you, Mr. Legends-Are-Told-About-Me. _Your_ reputation precedes you."

Ruby does not say, _so many people lived because of you._

She tries not to think, _so many will not live because of me._

Ruby uses a handmade match to light the fire below the pot. She takes her time answering him. Finally, _finally_ , she can look without crumbling.

Ozma is everything she thought he'd be. There is gentleness in his face, ease in his regal posture, and warmth in his hazel eyes. She can look at him and see so many similarities, but nothing that ties him to her friends. _He is his own person_. She is able to smile, to be proud of the time-altering choice as long as it means he won't be hurt. _A legend who never died_. "That you are a brave, kind man."

She'll never stop missing the future, but Ruby promised herself that she would form a life here. If they ever become friends, she'll tell Ozma what she can of her past. For now, it's time to enjoy the simple things. Things like hot chocolate and good conversation.

When Salem joins them, Ruby is too busy being teased to notice her soul feels a bit brighter.

;;;

(Ruby wonders how people used to look at her and see Summer Rose.

For Ruby, it is so easy to look at others and acknowledge them as their own person. This is the one thing she can't bring herself to miss about Remnant.

In this place, those who know her call her Ruby. What started out as fear has turned into a plan. Her full name will stay a trick question, for everyone's sake.)

;;;

Heroes and Heroines from all over arrive for the wedding. Ruby meets and greets more people than she thought possible, sticking to Salem whenever she cannot escape to the market or beyond. The ladies of the courts are bundles of venom dripped words and backhanded complements. _If only Weiss were here_ , Ruby muses more than once. Her tattered, dirt-stained cape stands out against the backdrop of glimmering dresses, sharp suits, and regal armours. No matter how many layers Salem manages to shove Ruby into, the cape is always on top and the rose emblem pinned somewhere in view.

As a treat, Ruby's managed to get enough metal and put together a moulding for the blacksmith. There is no dust to load into the bullets, and it is more for training than to do any real damage. Ruby and Salem book a morning on the training grounds to practice with their guns. The guards are told to bring earmuffs while Ruby heals from the sounds with her aura and Salem with magic. Crescent Rose does not like the homemade bullets, so Ruby stops quickly and helps her friend. This is more therapeutic then any warm bath, and together the women forget about the incoming wedding to blast small holes into an archery target.

Of course she noticed Ozma arriving; his entrance wasn't subtle. When he asks, "What does a pistol do?" and she has to explain it once again to this world, Ruby isn't sure she can hide how much it breaks her heart. The familiar things of home have no place here.

"Can you use any other weapons?" Ruby asks, trying not to eye the staff too much. It barely resembles Ozpin's cane. At least that doesn't remind her of the past. Her question gets them talking about other weapons. Ruby starts gushing about some of the things she's seen.

Salem breaks in by shooting the target. "You two need to spar," the woman says, smiling. Her temerity look doesn't falter in the slightest at Ruby's squeak. "Test yourselves with other weapons."

"Ah, no, it's fine," Ruby holds her hands up and takes a deliberate step away.

"I am afraid I do not have the time at the moment," Ozma declines, sounding almost wistful. He turns to her with a beatific smile that would have anyone under the full-force of it caving to his whims. Anyone except Ruby, who chokes and just feels guilty. "I would greatly enjoy a spar with you one day."

"…Sure," Ruby manages to force out, feeling like _garbage_. She is already getting flashbacks to spars with Oscar. This is unfair.

She would never be able to give her all against Ozma. Not after everything she's been through. He may be his own person, she _will_ always see him as Ozma first, but some promises last longer than time.

Ruby will not hurt him (again).

;;;

Time passes, as it does. Salem sends her on a mission. Ruby has the strength and stamina for days of fighting, which leaves no issue against the hoards of Grimm encroaching the boarder. The _issue_ is her being solo, so no one is there to stop the few Grimm slipping through her perimeter. Ruby must backtrack to get the stragglers. From the hundred or so at the beginning, it's the laggard dozen she's drawing to her position when Ozma comes jumping off a horse and throwing a ball of fire.

"Glad you showed up," Ruby smiles, high from adrenaline and battle. Every part of her _zings_ like a live wire, her aura urging her to keep moving. She stands beside Ozma, taking in the sights of growling darkness. The pleasure of having someone by her side makes Ruby stronger, _poised_. Here, she _knows_ nothing will stop the two of them. "I take the left ones, you take the right ones?"

"That can be handled."

Ruby takes the agreement and runs with it. She's missed this _so much_. Ruby misses having a partner (she misses Yang, Weiss, Blake, _having a team_ ) while knowing it is not do-or-die because someone has her back. Not all plans have to be her plans. Someone else can help her, can keep her within limits, and add a range of attack patterns she can never do alone. Ruby tries so hard to be a jack-of-all-trades fighter, but she does not have magic.

Ozma does. He fights with stiff-yet-flowing movements. There is realism in all he does. He is magic and power tightly coiled. Each attack is an extension of himself, and only rarely does he enter close range with the enemy. He is electric green and knightly silver. A dashing pillar of _hope_.

Part of Ruby yearns to ask for an adventure with him. A partner. Someone who, beyond any reason of doubt, has her back.

When the battle is over, and he's about to collapse, Ruby helps him to his horse with light banter and a wonder if she deserves his kindness.

She will not stall in her goals. Once the wedding and dangers have past, she will leave.

So yes.

Er... no and yes.

She will not ask for an adventure, but maybe one day they can hang out.

;;;

Ruby's place at the table is on the other side of Salem. Ruby is bridesmaid, family, and best friend all in one beautiful dark red dress that highlights Salem's lilac purple one. Ruby gives her speech, toasts to the happy couple, and does all she can to keep an eye out.

(If the king is a little bit scared and cranked up security after their 'talk', well then it only makes Ruby's job easier. She hopes he's more impressed than scared, though. A tiny, slip of a woman describing what she can do if he hurts her friend? Now what about The Ruby Reaper swearing to destroy the kingdom if Salem dies tonight?

All hypothetical questions, of course.)

By the next morning, Ruby's foiled three assassination plots, destroyed the reputation of several court men and women, and managed to avoid any fan boys and girls crowding around the heroes. Salem let her wear boots, thank goodness. No offers to dance with her, _thank goodness_. Ruby sighs and kicks her feet up on the garden bench, enjoying the view of the honeymoon suit as she watches for any early morning assassins.

Yes, Ruby did see more than she cared to see of the couple while foiling assassination number two. Hopefully this all blows over soon, because she does not have the patience to pull too many all-nighters.

No, Ruby is not sticking around for the actual honeymoon. After today, she has decided to get as far away as fast as possible.

"I'm not going to miss this," Ruby lies to herself.

She's had fun. It has not been lonely. There is free food everyday and the only regular help she provides is with assisting elders in the market or keeping the kids busy for a few hours. Sometimes she helps train her favourite among Salem's guard. This has been nice.

So nice, she writes letters instead of saying goodbye.

;;;

 _Ozma,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I'll probably be halfway across the kingdom._

The first line of her letter comes unbidden when they stop mere feet from each other in the hall. Her hood covers most of her face in shadows, while Ozma's is clearly surprised. Ruby had been _trying_ to leave unnoticed. Of course he proves her wrong. They are both too silent when walking, neither of them noticing another presence until faced with the sight of the other.

Ruby can hear an echoing sadness when he asks, "You are leaving?"

It tears into her heart. "Uh-huh." She doesn't want his disappointment. She never wanted him to be so nice and _friendly_ that this would hurt so much. _This_ , is why she wrote a letter (scratched out several drafts to find the words to say to him) and _this_ is why she wished to leave while no one was awake.

"Why?" he asks, like he's not ruining her plans. Faced with the upsetting him, Ruby looks towards the darkness beyond the windows of the hall and reminds herself _why_. Salem does not approve of the plan. Ozma and everyone else would not understand if she told them. Ruby may not owe anyone, but it still feels like she does. She swore to protect all she could, yet this will likely risk others for a handful of people. "You could have everything if you stayed."

Salem promised that, too. The truth is that Ruby will never have everything she wants. It's impossible. So, Ruby responds to Ozma with the same answer she gives Salem, "Maybe one day." _One day_ , she may accept everything they can give and find peace. Ruby tightens her grips on her backpack, strengthening her resolve. "There are still things I need to do."

Ozma looks like he understands as he lets her pass. She's surprised he falls into step beside her. What is unsurprising is Salem at the castle entrance. The guards and servants love their new queen, someone was always going to tattle on Ruby.

"Let me fight for your future," Ruby asks-yet-not-asks of Salem. Only when her friend acquiesces does Ruby feel the relief in her next step. She saved Salem from the tower. She trained the woman and gave her a weapon borne from memorized blueprints of a future that can no longer be. Now, it is time to arm her friend. It is time to go against everything Ruby grew up doing and gift the ultimate protection to the new queen.

Now is the time to find those powerful beings, those young souls, and their prisons.

It is time to meet the so-called God of Light.

 _Time to free Jinn._

;;;

 _Dear Salem,_

 _I hope your honeymoon is going well. This letter will be a nice treat for when you get back! It's only been a week, but I have so many stories to tell you!_

;;;

 _Dear Salem,_

 _The snow is up to my thighs in some towns! I remember how much you hated cold-weather travelling, and I'm glad you're likely warm and dry in your huge castle. I've been stuck walking everywhere!_

;;;

 _Hi Salem!_

 _The snow has finally melted around the port towns, but I cannot cross just yet. Hopefully water travel starts again before the trees regain all their leaves._

;;;

 _Well Salem, I've made it to the lands that would have become Mistral. Even without all the space-rock craters it is difficult to travel through the winding paths. I know it would have been shorter if I had tried to cross the frozen ocean, but I guess I am still stalling. At least this way I can help some more people on my way up to the dragon's shrine!_

…

 _Hopefully this letter will reach you before I make it. Start preparing some defences._

;;;

 _Oh My Goodness, Salem!_

 _Today I met another queen! Apparently, word of heroes travels faster here? She tried to recruit me. Don't worry, I turned her down! You're the only queenie for my heart! Anyways, can't talk much. Currently trying not to get caught by her favoured warrior who doesn't want to take my no to her queen for an answer. Will tell you more when I finally lose her! Shouldn't take longer than a week._

 _Hope you're doing well!_

 _From your BFF, Ruby_

;;;

 _Hi Salem._

 _Tomorrow I do it. I guess I hope writing this will help me gather some nerve. I won't lie; I'm scared. I know it's not the Jinn I knew, and I know it may not work. The L. Bro might not even agree to an audience with me. None of this is even accounting for how scared I am if I succeed. But you already know this. We've been over it so many times, I can still hear you calling me an idiot for risking it. I bet you're calling me that even now._

 _I know I don't owe the relics anything, but I can't willingly leave them imprisoned. That's not who I am. Thank you for supporting me the best you can. This plan makes both our skins crawl, and I know it can't be easy keeping it from your husband for so long. I do hope you told him eventually. No secrets withheld from the ones we love, right?_

 _I'm still stalling, aren't I? Sorry. A part of me hopes you don't get this letter. If you do, remember I miss you. I love you. You are my best friend. I know you won't ever make the decisions another version of you did. I gladly take the burden of facing down the Brothers. Live and be happy, no matter what happens to me._

 _If you ever need to escape, you know where Plan Z is._

 _Good luck. I'll try my best to see you as soon as possible._

 _I am glad I got to meet the real you._

 _Your Best Friend Forever, Ruby_

;;;

Ruby pauses at the threshold, in the middle of the paved walkway. The young tree and bright pond lay before her, flowers abound. She remembers a school. In the future, there could have been a door. Once upon a different time, a Spring Maiden sealed Jinn in a vault.

Ruby steps forward to change destiny once again.

 _He_ appears when she reaches the platform. Golden leaves swirl from the tree, circling part of the water and drawing forth golden light from the depths. He is the yellow of a new morning sun. He is at least three times her size. His form is solid power, with antlers branching in perfect symmetry.

The God of Light is textbook passive aggression. He releases just enough power that Ruby's eyes ache. He stands over her, walking the same pace and stopping the same time she does. The symmetry is supposed to unnerve, as is his nakedness and eyeless gaze.

None of this is new to Ruby. She does not bow under the pressure, does not worship at the sight of his _otherness_. Her aura shudders as his power tries to touch, but she does not flinch. Ruby folds her hands behind her back and eyes him with unnerving intensity. This is the closest she has been to a Faunus in years. Because she is Ruby, she does not judge him by his other timeline's self. She still has a bone to pick with that God of Light. This one grates on her by continuing to flare his power to no effect.

Ruby is the one to come to him, so it is polite if she talks first. "If you're done, I would like to issue a challenge."

"A challenge?" he says, a little mystified. A little curious. "Why would you feel the need to challenge me?"

"You are keeping souls imprisoned." Ruby does not cross her arms. She does not accuse. The wind stops moving and the world goes silent at her fact, which he does not believe to be true. He once may have told Salem _this world was a beautiful_ _experiment_. The afterlife he implies cannot be endless. Ruby does not touch that can of worms (not now). "I wish to challenge you for the freedom of the Relic of Knowledge."

"Freedom?" it is almost like he cannot believe this. As though he did not see it coming. Ruby thought Jinn may have kept him updated on her plans. "The Relic of Knowledge is only magic. Knowledge is free to all of humanity. You, however, are not one of our creations, are you?"

Ruby is dust and ashes. She is time undone and an unstoppable space. The woman is dead magic and the will to survive. "I am human," Ruby tells him. "You have no ownership of me, though."

Maria was wrong. Her laser eyes did not come from the dwindling magic of the Light Brother, no matter the evidence. Humans and Faunus of her time came from dust, ashes, and the few people not caught in the God of Darkness' kill-ray. Those with silver eyes have the active ability to absorb or reflect light to save those they love from the darkness. Only being around large amounts of magic activates the power. _Ruby can absorb magic_.

(Why do people see her as Summer Rose?

Some would say because Ruby is a phoenix.

Now, they say she is the Reaper.)

Behind her aura, Ruby's eyes are dry with the itch to release and refill.

"Do you want this power for yourself?" the Light Brother asks her, revealing the lamp.

"No," Ruby answers honestly. "I just want her free."

With that said, Ruby is more than a curious new toy. Now they set the challenge.

;;;

"You have three questions," the God of Light recaps as he drifts the lamp through the air. Ruby reaches out, eyes never straying from his form. When her hand curls around ring, it hums familiarly. "Use them wisely."

Three questions. The questions must be about events which have passed. If one of the questions cannot be answered, but should be able to, then Ruby wins the Relic of Knowledge. If she loses, he gets her strange shield power.

He gets her soul. Ruby wonders if he realizes that.

The God of Light never even told her how to activate the lamp. She expected this of the Darkness Brother, but passive aggressive in front of her may still be upset about her opening statement. Ruby rubs a finger over the glowing blue center. "Jinn."

The floating blue woman looks so young. Her hair is short, she looks to her creator with admiration, and she's much smaller. Like a teenager. Jinn looks so hopeful.

This Jinn does not have the memories of the God of Darkness attempting to genocide humanity. Ruby's heart aches thinking about what she's going to do. "Can you read minds?"

Jinn and the God of Light look curious about the question. Jinn answers, "I cannot."

"Should you know the full past of every person or thing who has been on this world?"

"Yes," Jinn smiles winningly over her shoulder at the God of Light. "It was what I was made for."

Ruby thinks he looks almost indulgent at his creation. The human woman takes a deep breath. There are many, many things she could ask and get the same result. Ruby goes for the simple, yet dooming, "What is my full, real name?"

Jinn probably could have guessed, with all the hints, but a _guess_ is different from _knowing_.

A deal is a deal.

;;;

Jinn does not feel the cold, but that does not mean Ruby will let her run around practically naked. Today Jinn is trying out being a woman, and none of Ruby's clothes fit. Their shopping trip isn't going well, since Jinn likes covering the least amount of her body possible and what-could-have-been-Mistral encourages long coverings with fancy embroidery. The leaves are browning, so any summer apparel is a rare sight. Ruby ends up modifying a fancy too-large chest binder into a bra-like item which could be mistaken for what-could-have-been-Vacuo tops. Jinn goes commando under the long-turned-mini skirt she bought.

"I do not think I like being a woman," Jinn says that night as they take dinner in their inn room. "Everyone looks at me with… more looks. Possession, you have explained. All of this fear, though…"

"To start," Ruby swallows hard and sets her food aside. Salem, at least, had previous knowledge of humanity from a human point of view. With Jinn, Ruby must think hard on how it affects the young spirit who's only experience is what she _knows_ and what she was created with. Jinn lived with a God, no matter that she was created for humanity. "If you want to be a woman, no matter the age, I will help you feel comfortable. If you hear anyone say anything negative near us, point me at them and I'll make sure to stop their hate." With words or fists. The time she had to defend child-looking Jinn from a physically aggressive bigot a few days ago stands forefront in her mind. "Next point, the fear is a combination of your otherness and the Light Brother's disapproval."

He respects Ruby won. Does not mean he has to like it. By extension, his worshipers have been a problem since they left.

These talks with Jinn are often. The Relic of Knowledge is curious about the world she only _knew_ of. Like Salem, Ruby offers Jinn an adventure to discover herself. Preconceived opinions or factual knowledge is not the same as connection real-time emotions. Jinn would rather talk to Salem then go adventuring. Ruby can understand that.

The cold weather comes fast and sudden on their trek to the ship ports, keeping them away from what-could-have-been Vale until it all melts. The Northern lands report snow in amounts they are unprepared for. Ruby fights the creatures of Grimm who Jinn attracts, letting the now-tween girl have a semi-permanent home life until the weather turns. Ruby is paid in food, a place to stay, and lessons for Jinn.

"Just because you know how to cook, doesn't mean you can cook!" Ruby laughs and urges Jinn to take the freshly caught game to someone who can teach her to cook it. Goodness knows Ruby can't show her how to make anything but char.

"They've decided on names for the baby," Jinn says, curled up beside Ruby as they spend time making shapes in the night sky. Ruby lowers her hand to turn curiously. She's never asked, but Jinn enjoys keeping her updated on the little goings on around Remnant. The first free knowledge had Ruby surprised to learn Ozma kept her letter for so long. "Spring if it is a girl. Zwei for a boy." Jinn's face scrunches. "Wasn't that your puppy's name?"

Ruby laughs and answers affirmative.

;;;

Ruby absolutely attributes all her deep-emotional thoughts and working through concoctions of feelings to her comics and discussions about Blake's recommended porn-with-plot collection. Ruby is in no way qualified to have discussions a certified therapist would be able to work through. _Ruby went to school to fight monsters, not to work through trauma_. Not even her own trauma. Beacon got destroyed before she could think about those classes. So, what Ruby does do is notice small signs and talk about what's wrong before it builds up and explodes. This skill was refined with Weiss, who's polite mask is only cracked to those who know her.

Jinn knows all of this and is excited to meet Salem, so that she has someone to talk to who understands her plight. Ruby can start the blue-skinned girl down the path, but it is Jinn who decides what is good for discovering herself and what is not. Ruby makes sure the girl is happy, because that is all Jinn has asked of her. They talk through emotions, Jinn finally asks why Ruby never questions for more information than how Jinn's day went, and Ruby destroys the lives of all who try to hurt them.

Meeting Salem is all hugs and smiles. The blonde woman and Jinn are the only two people Ruby does not have problems touching. So many parts of this world are different. Touching in Remnant was rare, saved only for family or strong friendships. Ruby still shies away from surprise touches, still avoids her eyes at the public kissing and swinging hands of couples. At little baby Spring being pushed into her arms, Ruby freezes with fear so obvious Salem takes her child back and makes sure the maids know not to offer the little one to Ruby.

Salem understands old habits are hard to break.

"She is adorable when she says things so matter-of-fact," Salem giggles behind a hand, watching Jinn hover above the cradle trying to educate months old Spring about easier ways to signal she's hungry. Salem stands near Ruby, but not touching. It's a nice scene for the redhead, even with guards at the door. "I am glad she chose to stay."

Ruby brushes off the small dig. "I am too." Her hand subconsciously feels the ring of the small lamp around her belt. A keepsake more than anything. Jinn and it are no longer tied since her inability to give Ruby's name. "Thank you for taking her in."

The king agreed with his wife to adopt Jinn. The decision finally has Ruby warming up to him. Salem tries to convince Ruby to stay, to watch the children grow up as part of their family, but Ruby declines once more. "I won't press my luck," Ruby promises. "A challenge for one more Relic."

"Be safe," Salem sighs as she sees the woman to the door, Spring in one hand and Jinn clinging to her dress. "Don't get this world destroyed."

Not after all this effort.

;;;

The snow falls early this year. Ruby had made it as far as she could, pushing limits in her attempt to make it before the warm seasons ended. Her path becomes obstructed by constant Grimm and weather problems, slowing her arrival down to months away instead of weeks. Make it she does, though. Ruby does not pause as she arrives to the top of the God of Darkness' shrine. No matter the terror filling her veins, colder than the ice layering the lakes and stones kilometers away, Ruby steps quietly forward with her head held high.

The Darkness Brother does not scare her. She has seen this all before. "I wish to offer a challenge."

"You are the human who beat my brother," he cackles with glee. "I will not be so easily defeated or swayed."

To him, Ruby offers her eyes if he wins.

 _With them, Darkness would never be subdued by Light again._

;;;

The Darkness Brother is a sore loser, but Ruby expected nothing less. With a sword at her hip and a child in her arms, Ruby runs through air to get away. The Grimm are persistent, but she is _Ruby Rose_. The sky rains red petals as soft snow scratches her semblance like hail. When she finally crashes back into earth, it is with the grace of a falling meteoroid. The red trails into nothing behind her, Ruby twisting and skipping to stop her momentum. She almost tangles with the sword but catches her stumble before a fall.

Now, she must show the Relic of Destruction how to live freely.

;;;

Today the Relic of Destruction is a boy called Excalibur. Ruby shows him an icecap melting, large slabs crashing into each other before crashing into the water below. "Beautiful, isn't it? Sometimes you can see rainbows where the snow goes flying everywhere. These melt so fast in spring and summer, depleting the lands the animals can hunt on or even travel across. If they melt too fast at one time, it can strand animals and people, and flood the valleys below.

"But without the melting, the world would be consumed in ice. The water would not flow, and the lands would dry up. The fish could not swim paths to lay their eggs. The destruction of the ice is necessary for life to continue. The destruction of the lands it forms on is necessary for preservation and the survival of those who live on the ice."

He hums, watching another large chunk of ice fall in silence.

;;;

"Call me Lady," the Relic of Destruction tells Ruby in the morning. She looks like a blonde Jinn, favouring the fur lined cape Ruby gave her instead of the chains Jinn enjoys. Ruby takes her into a valley today.

"None of this would be here without the flood that tore up the area a decade ago," Ruby tells her. "An entire village was lost. Now, everything is coming back. Yes, it was a terrible fate for the area. People came together in time of crisis and helped whoever they could. There are two villages now, and this place is one of the largest crop producers for its kingdom. One of the well-known heroes of the kingdom was a survivor of the tragedy."

"But what did they lose?" Lady asks bitterly.

"Many lost everything," Ruby reaches up to tap the hand on her head. Lady sits on her shoulders, glancing around the fields upon fields of crops. "Humans are a lot stronger than you give us credit for. We will always mourn for our losses. There can always be something to motivate us forward."

;;;

"Attila," she names herself, looking more a teenager than her usual child form. She holds Ruby's hand tightly and gazes around the desert as they walk. "It freezes at night, and yet is so hot in the day."

"For most, the desert is their worst enemy," Ruby says, passing her water pouch to the teen. Attila matches the colour scheme of the sword today. She is in a shirt, shorts, and sandals, and of course the fur cape. "Its illusions can crush even the strongest of minds. No one can overpower the desert, except nature itself." Ruby smiles fondly as she remembers her time's history. "One day, under the right conditions, this will all be gone. There will either remain scorched rocks or oases. The desert seems endless and eternal, but every chapter finishes eventually."

;;;

"Tsurugi," they say a little hesitantly. They look up at Ruby with caution. "Can I be Tsurugi today?"

"Of course," is her even reply. It is better than the time they wanted to be Crocea. Ruby does not dissuade them from trying to find themselves. Some names hurt more than others.

"What will we see today?" They ask, a little excited. Last week was a building scheduled for demolition.

Today will be a little special. "I want to tell you a story, if you want to listen to it. If not, there's going to be more walking." More saving villages from the herds of Grimm appearing everywhere. More keeping an eye out for the soldiers who have disappeared in the night.

"Why can't we do both?"

"This… isn't a story I want to tell on the road."

They agree and settle across the bed from Ruby. It takes her a couple breaths to smile and start, "Once upon a time, humanity was destroyed."

She tells them humanity came upon the world once more, along with the Faunus.

The woman explains all the advancements the world made without magic.

She recites the wars. Destruction held a large cost yet was essential in creating peace between kingdoms. With it, the King of Vale halted the next end of humanity.

Ruby explains her past.

"I destroyed all that could have been," Ruby tells them solemnly. She looks at the sword she laid on the bed, remembering things that will not be. "Maybe one day it _Will Be_ , but not how I remembered it." She smiles brokenly at the person she saved. "I hope in doing so I saved you from feeling the destruction of ninety-nine percent of life. It's still your choice what you wish to do with your freedom. I… did not want to keep this from you."

By the end of the night they are asleep, curled beside each other. Ruby keeps one hand protectively encircled around the former Relic of Destruction. In dreams, they see the world covered in ashes.

Tsurugi decides they don't like that future and they start down the path to change it.

;;;

"Today, I want to be called Goujian," she says with shaking hands.

Ruby calmly picks her up. "Just for today?"

"Just for today."

;;;

"Hello," the androgynous child with a fur cloak bows to Queen Salem. "My name is Mercy."

Mercy joins the royal family. They take one look at the innocent bundle named Summer and promise to protect the fiery soul until their dying breath.

"Any more kids planned?" Ruby drawls as she sips tea with her best friend.

Salem snorts. "He wants a son, of course. I put my foot down during labor. No more planned. Every child after this will be a happy accident.

"I always wanted a real family… Four young kids and a kingdom is enough for now."

;;;

"Your mother says you've been acting odd," Ruby drops next to Jinn on the bench.

"I knew you were coming," Jinn states, looking up from her homework.

"Do you want to tell me what's up?"

Jinn bites her lip and looks towards worksheets again. Knowledge does not mean she can apply it correctly, even if she knows the answers before hand.

"Does it have anything to do with the missing warriors?"

 _Bingo_. Jinn cringes under the weight of what she knows. "It was father's idea."

 _Father_ , meaning the God of Light. _Daddy_ is the king. "Do you want to tell me?"

Jinn sniffs and shakes her head. "But I should. You should know."

"Then I'll figure it out," Ruby promises, ruffling the being of magic's hair. "You do not have to tell me anything you do not want to say." What would have been bias is replaced by the uncertainty of a teenager with too many allegiances. "We'll talk about it all after I find out what is going on. Just, talk with your mother if it becomes too much for you, okay?"

"Promise."

They shake pinkies.

;;;

She does not hear footsteps, but the voice is unmistakable, "Ruby!"

Her breath catches and she's not ready to see him. Not after so long. When she turns, Ozma is smiling that charming grin that tears her insides to pieces. She can't move, not in the face of a person truly, _expressively_ , happy to see her. She does the quick math in her head and realizes it's been-

 _Two years._

Over two years. She left him a letter so long ago, and he still smiles like she matters to him. Does she deserve this kindness? Is it alright to feel breaking and wholesome as she faces him unprepared?

Ozma's hands fall open, arms in a gesture Ruby recognizes from Remnant as ' _hug?_ ' when he tells her, "It is wonderful to see you again."

Ruby takes a step. Then another. Her chest warms away the icicle of fear. He is happy to see her, even after all this time. _She's ecstatic to see him_. Ruby rushes forward and wraps her arms around his middles, pressing her face into his shirt and telling him, "I missed you."

Admitting that opens the emotions and thoughts she has so long ignored. Ruby misses the small chats between them. She misses his voice and the gentle way he moves. Their little talks were a highlight of her day, no matter how much she tried to press them into the back of her mind. She loves sharing a warm drink with him and knowing he's on the sidelines watching her spar with Salem's guards.

Ruby misses the way his face crinkles slightly when he chuckles. The analyzing gleam when he sees a fight. The way he is human, but always seems _so much more_.

Ruby forces herself to step back and away from his reach. She still feels warmed from the returned hug, almost embarrassed by her slip as she tucks away her emotions for a freak-out later. Her team would be proud. Maybe Yang wouldn't, but Yang would have been trying to convince Ruby to admit everything she just realize and- no. _Not happening_. "How have you been?"

"Well," Ozma's hands rest easily at his sides, face passive. Not any sign on him that he read into the hug. "And yourself?"

"I've been doing alright," Ruby forces a smile and winks. _How dare he be so pretty_. "Still in one piece."

"You are lucky," Ozma sounds stilted. "Most who deal with Gods do not walk away."

"Oh." That sucks the emotional turmoil out of her. Ruby feels the blood drain from her face in horror that _he knows_. Salem never specified what she told him. After a little pause, Ruby hopes he's silent because he doesn't know the full story. It would hurt, but she wouldn't blame him for hating her. He's probably angry. That's why he's becoming more and more tense. "So, you heard about that."

The next words look like he's pained to even say them, "I'm glad you are alive."

 _He's too nice_ , Ruby thinks with poisonous guilt. _He hates me. How can he not_? It's everything she's feared. He is the one person she never wanted to disappoint. She tries so, _so_ hard to show she isn't affected by it. "It would take a lot more to kill me."

The pause is tense. He steps forward and opens his arms out wide, "May I have another hug?"

Ruby silently steps into his arms. When he doesn't stab her in the back, her body relaxes at the warmth and comfort while her mind panics. _What did Salem tell him?!_

More importantly, _does he not hate me?_

And Most Important: _I have to avoid being around him with Jinn in the room because she might figure out I'm in love with him and tell Salem._

She is definitely in-love. If it were a crush it would have gone away from the two years apart. Yang would be so disappointed Ruby didn't ask him on a date the moment she realized her feelings.

Rare times he reminds her of Oscar and Ozpin, but Ozma is Ozma. And she loves him.

If Salem finds out, she'll never let Ruby live this down.

;;;

Ruby gives Ozma the sword. With ease, he cuts through training dummies with what was once the material form of the Relic of Destruction. Ruby does not hand it over lightly. So many thoughts race in her head before she comes to the decision, with only minor regrets seeing him wield it in the training yard. It will never be the same item the King of Vale used. It is the best sword in the world, but it comes with no price. The only requirement is to keep the pointy end away from the wielder's body.

He can use it. He's proved this to her with the training she's seen him do. Ozma will need the protection it can offer. Especially now that Ruby considers him a friend, she will not let him face whatever is slowly creeping through kingdoms and stealing the best warriors. She will not let him face his old friends who have fallen into insanity.

He is leaving soon, but Ruby will be starting a perimeter around Salem's kingdom in a few days. Ruby's job will become messenger and tank. She will be the evacuation and defence all in one.

Ruby could have said no. However, she is not the type of person to leave others to the mercy of monsters. Ruby was trained to fight monsters. It is the one thing she is good at.

She does not owe this world anything, but she will make sure there is something for the next generation. It is the least she can do, seeing as she destroyed the future destiny had planned out.

Ozma is kind enough to grant her one last hug before she devotes herself to a fight she knows will be a long one. When she waves goodbye to him, she's also wiping away the tears of what could have been. There are things she still needs to tell him, and no time to say them.

The coming battles need all their attention.

 _Ruby whispers one last apology to the man he could have been and seals that chapter with one last tear of_ never more.

;;;

Ruby's life becomes measured in battles. She remembers the day only because of her deliveries. She saves and consoles the people the best she can. She fights, always at her best and never less. One by one, the insane people she meets she knocks unconscious. So far there is no cure for whatever destroyed their minds, and most end up dead because they are such a risk. Ruby mourns each loss. The hardest are the people she knows, but then when is fighting anyone easy? The worst are the ones who pretend to be normal, and everyone is too scared to disagree with them until Ruby comes and knocks them out. The rumors say the world bends to the pretender's will.

Sleep becomes a rare luxury.

Ruby always counts her bullets. The last hundred from her time are always in reach and never touched or seen. Her new rounds are for emergency, when her scythe or fists cannot do the job. Ruby is quick and light on her feet, and no one here has an aura to stop a fist moving twenty-plus miles per hour.

By the time Ruby is called back to the castle, she is running on caffeine and hallucinating her old teammates. Ruby barely leaves her room as she breaks, only emerging days later when the sleep and real food has healed her psyche enough to talk with Salem. Her best friend helps pull her back to her usual self, and it take cuddling with the children to help Ruby relax and process everything she's been through.

"Ozma is here," Jinn tells her at a bad moment. Ruby, still with her eyes closed, mutters unintelligibly. "He wants to see you."

"Ruby is not fit for company," Salem says, no compromise in her voice. Mercy pauses in braiding Ruby's hair to keep Summer from falling off the couch. Salem scoops up her youngest and places her next to Spring and Jinn.

"I'll see him," Ruby mutters.

"No, you won't," Salem says, steel voice then softening, "not like you are. He will worry. You will upset him, and that will upset you. That is not the outcome we want."

Ruby may have wanted to avoid him, but not like this. "When does he leave?"

Jinn gives the answer.

Ruby goes through dozens of drafts, but she manages to write him a letter. Jinn offers to take it to him, since her mother will not let Ruby leave the royal wing of the castle. It takes weeks for Ruby to get back into a mental state that Salem can okay her back into the field. "You must take it slower. If anything like this happens again, I will remove you from duty altogether."

Ruby does not tell her than she would go vigilante just to keep Salem's kingdom safe. The redhead agrees and slowly makes her way to the front lines to help push back the constant barge. Word is that the other kingdoms are not doing any better.

Refugees have said that at least two kingdoms have fallen after some pretenders killed their monarchs, and the guards killed the pretenders. With no one left to rule, chaos has erupted across the land and draws more Grimm. It has become a crude cycle.

Ruby still cannot understand _why_.

;;;

Ruby is helping in the port town, carrying three large crates to horse-and-cart. The preserved food will be moved to three villages inland. This town is destroyed, as well as two towns they'll have to pass through. Ruby is the only guard for the village transporters. She is the only one people trust, with her speed and skill known all throughout Salem's kingdom. They may not trust her as The Ruby Reaper, but they know she will get them through provision gatherings alive.

Ruby is looking forward to sleeping when she returns to camp.

She sets the crates on the cart and rolls her shoulders. The footsteps behind her alert her to another person, but she doesn't think much of it until the disbelieving, soft exclamation of, "Ruby."

She startles so bad she almost slips on the soft ground of the early-ended winter of the new year. Ruby gapes as her chest warms with the sight of him. "Ozma?"

"It is good to see you," he smiles charmingly and holds his arms out like he is expecting a hug.

And Ruby pauses for a short step. She's been at this so long, has so many old habits, that there is a screeching feeling inside her saying not to touch him. This is not a good friend or family. Whether it be paranoia or her huntress sense, Ruby wonders for that split second _what if he is a pretender?_

It should be a farfetched idea, but Ruby has the time to think thanks to her semblance. His smile is charming. His stance is too relaxed in such an unknown environment. Ozma's eyes are hazel, but there is a flash – almost a glow – at the correct angle of light. What really seals her suspicions: Ruby remembers hearing his footsteps.

The woman smiles widely and takes a step forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug that makes her skin crawl. What's worse, she can taste the overpowering magic around him. It feels like _Choice_.

"It's so good to see you too," Ruby replies automatically, always alert for the stab in the back that's supposedly killed the other rulers. It doesn't come, and he steps back with a little too perfect of a smile. "What are you doing out here?"

Ruby makes small talk. The hints would never be noticeable if she had never known Ozpin and Oscar. The way Ozma holds himself now is different from how he held himself the last few times she saw him. He is stiller, no smaller fidgets or a breeze to rustle his outfit. He holds his cane wrong. He looks and speaks like Ozma, but there is none of the man in how he moves.

Ruby is very good at pretending nothing is wrong. Her eyes don't dry or water, even as her heart shatters for the first time in years.

 _In her mind, Ruby starts apologizing to Ozma._

;;;

 _Hi Salem!_

 _You'll never guess who I met up with a few days ago. Ozma! We're returning to the castle after we deal with the nevermore nests that we stumbled into last night. We should be a month at most. I hope you get this letter before then, so you can prepare for our arrival._

;;;

 _Dear Salem,_

 _Prepare Plan C_

 _\- Your BFF, Ruby_

* * *

 **A/N: Ruby's POV got too long. There will be one more chapter. I want to say a really big thank-you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited, and/or reviewed. The support truly means a lot. (Thank you Guest, Guest, and RandomShtScinceWhenever for your reviews! I am so glad to hear you all like this!)**

 **One more chapter.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story**


	3. The End

Chapter Three

A bet. Challenge. _Deal_.

"Most find it easier," the sunrise yellow being tells the legendary hero, "to go to sleep. I will send you pleasant dreams if you do."

The price of failure is becoming the God of Light's puppet. Ozma watches the world like a spectator in his own body. The God of Light has full control over every choice, from as small as what to eat to how he walks. He knows all Ozma knows, and experiences all he does. The legendary hero is nothing more than a backseat passenger.

Ozma's only agency is kept by staying awake. He does not rest – does not slip into the oblivion that would be so easy to fall to. The God of Light sends memories of how at peace the other puppets were when they gave in – since Ozma cannot read the God's thoughts it is the only communication he gets. The human can shout and scream all he'd like in his mind, but even then he is disregarded. There are no answers for all the questions Ozma asks. There is no respite from having his every move dictated. The only thing the Relic of Choice did not take was Ozma's soul.

Though he cannot tell what it is the God of Light wants, what the God combs through Ozma's mind for does give the legendary hero a dismaying idea. There are long talks with political leaders. All conversations with Kings and Queens are scorched forefront in his thoughts as the God sharpens the memories for even the tiniest of details. Then comes the words in the mirror, "Where would you start, if you wished to destroy a monarchy?"

Ozma blinks at his reflection. The first time the God of Light talks to him since controlling his life, and he asks _that_. Ozma doesn't want to _think_ of an answer, since the God will take the knowledge with his direct-line connection. Overcoming the shock of being addressed is followed by an unbidden answer.

"Many have said that as well," the words flow easily from Ozma's mouth. The God of Light could have had this conversation mentally, so having him stand in front of a mirror must be on purpose. Ozma feels despair and alarm at everything.

He does not let his consciousness slip away. Ozma will not let the God of Light take away the last of his agency by placing his soul to rest, no matter how hard it is to continue existing with no control.

"Since your first answer was to violence," the God continues, "we shall go with that."

Ozma is sent memories of a few other puppets. One, he knows is dead. Another, missing for ages. Those people he does not know are speaking to the populace in the memories.

"I've found those persuading the public to be slow going, yet very effective in places," the God speaks up days later, having another one-sided conversation with the mirror. "Those taking care of the 'royal' blood need more discrete methods. I fear they are becoming much like my brother's followers."

 _I do not wish that of you_ , the God of Light tells Ozma.

Ozma knows now what role he will play for the God. By the time they reach the port town with early melting snow, he can guess a handful of _who_ might be the targets. Truly, after fighting everyday for some semblance of control – fighting to no avail – Ozma is tired. He keeps up the inner battle, but he wonders as they sail over cold waters. The God of Light will use his body to commit murder. _Assassinations_.

Every. Single. Day, Ozma will fight to stop it from happening. If it comes to it… if he has truly become an unwilling tool of the Gods…

( _Ozma combats against the magic controlling him relentlessly_.)

The legendary hero resolves to rest if there is nothing he can do.

They land in a port town, and then move south. Along the way are ruins of towns. Ozma wonders how long he was missing. Did word ever get out? Will he be found out and dealt with before they reach their destination?

The God of Light takes interest in the last thought. Ozma is forced to muse over and think of ways of not getting killed on sight. All plans are denied or corrected by the God (some are even used with the other puppets). Ozma's status slowly regains momentum as he assists the common people in defending their villages and supporting hunting groups. Word will spread of his arrival back to the territory- kingdom- _kingdoms_.

… _Kingdoms_ … The hunting grounds the God of Light guided him to.

Ozma's fingers do not shake as he enters the ruins of a port town he once frequented. When the neighboring kingdom fell, this was one of the first places to follow. His breathing stays even through the heavy scents of spoiled fish and lingering ash. His voice is gentle and easy as he greets those taking what they can use for their village.

Trapped inside his body, the legendary hero fights back with wounded devastation he is not allowed to show.

It all comes to a halt with a glimpse of red.

" _No_ ", Ozma first whispers in his mind as the full curiosity of the God of Light hits him. His eyes are drawn to the beacon and Ozma starts the full-force fight again. _"No, no! Stay away from her! Get back!"_

The God of Light knows all Ozma knows. He smiles how Ozma smiles and greets her like a long-lost friend. "Ruby."

" _Run,"_ Ozma begs the woman, yet the words never leave his mouth. _"Get out of here, Ruby! Stay away!"_

She accepts his offer of a hug, returning it with ease. He can feel his lips spread into a warm smile.

" _Please run,"_ Ozma pleads in his prison. _"Leave. Don't trust me."_

She invites him back to the castle with her. Ozma is devastated. As she chatters on to fill the silence, Ozma tries to come up with anyway to alert her. The God of Light is constantly listening, almost suffocating with the attention he's now paying. Always, he looks to her silver eyes or to the lamp normally hidden by her cape. Over the hours, Ozma calms his emotions. He tears his focus away from the woman and starts thinking; since so much attention is placed on him, the God must be listening closely. Rambles in his mind turn into half-baked ideas before finally-

 _We will not harm the family_ , the God of Light takes pity on Ozma and gives the reassurance. _We will see how they care for our creations. If they are not treated well, then we will act._

Ozma can neither agree or disagree with the plan. He continues to fight.

They get stalled once they reach the village Ruby is assisting. A nevermore nesting ground has been discovered nearby, and Ruby agrees to help dispatch it before they leave. The God of Light insists on coming along to help her. They will be out in the forest, alone, for at most a week. Ozma is desperate.

"Are you writing letters?" the God asks their first night around the fire.

Ruby hums positively, flicking up a cheeky smile. "I write one everyday for Salem."

"She reads them to the children, correct?"

"Uh-huh," Ruby stands, only to drop next to him and let them read. Ozma is snapping at the God when their hands brush. "Jinn likes it better when I tell stories, but not everyone knows things written down as soon as they're written down so..."

"Does she not know of your travels?" _Has my faulty creation degraded over time?_

"She knows of these," Ruby smiles and takes back the letter detailing the day's activities. "But knowing and experiencing are very different. That, and Salem's stories are more fairytalelike than mine."

"Will you tell me a story, then?" Ozma feels his smile, the warm emotions circling his chest, and the joy of chatting with Ruby. It's as natural as breathing, and he hates the God feels them too. While the emotions dampen when she moves back to her spot across the fire, Ozma is relieved.

"Sure," Ruby pushes her writing utensils to the side and smiles, shadows painting her face. "Want anything in particular?"

"Something from your homeland?" the God prompts.

She flinches, however minutely. " _Get out of here_ ," Ozma says once more in his mind. Though he knows it is pointless, sometimes he cannot help trying to urge her away. Keep her away from his puppet self. _"Don't tell us anything, Ruby."_

"I'm trying to think of something," Ruby promises as she looks to the sky. She rocks back and forth for a second, then is hit with an idea. "Oh! The ground once caved in under my feet and I fell into the middle of a terrorist group meeting!"

It takes a few moments for the God of Light to decide how to respond. He disregards all of Ozma's suggestions and worry to prompt, "That sounds like an interesting story."

Ruby pauses a lot, leaving things out, but it truly is interesting. It helps remind Ozma that she has survived more than he knows. She _will_ figure out something is wrong and stop him.

The God of Light forces him to think about ways she _won't_.

Ruby takes lead in destroying the nests. Ozma is made to watch her fight as often as he can between killing the few stragglers. He would have rather fight with her, even like this. But no, he is forced to think critically about her fighting style. Ruby just keeps smiling, blatantly relaxed around him.

The God asks more of her on the nights they spend returning to the castle. What did she mean, all that time ago, when she said she doesn't have magic? What has she seen while travelling the world? Why free Jinn?

Ruby answers… somewhat. She does not have magic, but instead can use her will to survive to buffer attacks and move fast. She wants to see the world. "Why not free Jinn? She deserves to live freely, just like everyone else."

The God of Light tries to keep on that subject until Ozma hopes she'll pick up on the insistence and realize _it isn't him_. The God does not bring it up again. More questions come, and Ruby holds back as she answers. She gets called on it.

"It's hard to talk about this," Ruby shrugs awkwardly. "I've only really talked with Salem about these kinds of things."

Following the hero's advice, the subject is dropped. Later, Ozma gets the shock of his life when the God asks, "Why give me the vessel of the Relic of Destruction?"

"The sword?" Ruby looks up from the letter she's writing. They are days away from the castle, so Ozma does not believe the letter will reach the Queen before their arrival. More importantly, _he feels his head nod and realizes the gift he left behind was truly_ \- "Well, I wasn't going to use it. You're the only one I trust to use it fairly."

Ozma feels like he's been punched. His body is warm with positive emotions, but he feels fractured and hurt. _"No Ruby,"_ he whimpers, contrasting the thanks the God gives her. _"I'm sorry."_ It feels like he's failed her.

The feeling only increases when they reach the castle. Ruby smiles with genuine warmth and speeds ahead to hug the Queen. Ozma fights a losing battle harder, trying to turn his body around. _"Get away from them."_

The God greets the King with a handshake. Ruby steps back out of view when Ozma turns to greet Salem.

The next thing he knows is the rag over his mouth. Ozma inhales sharply and breaks free, stumbling away. He tries to bring magic to his fingertips, gaze drawn to Ruby's red as his head slowly feels consumed by cotton. There is something in her hand and sorrow on her face. He doesn't like that look on her.

Not even the God of Light could choose to make him fight back as the world blurs.

He thinks he hears someone says, "I am so sorry, Ozma."

The legendary hero isn't too sure. His eyes close to an unending darkness. There doesn't seem to be anyone puppeteering him at the moment.

Ozma sleeps.

;;;

Plan C. Chemicals. Knock out. Sedate. It isn't chloroform, but a healthier anesthetic Ruby taught Salem to make ages ago. Since no one in this world has been exposed to healthcare of the likes Ruby grew up with, even the smallest amount of the all-natural drug concoctions Ruby's learned would put someone to sleep.

Ruby makes the calculations to keep Ozma conked out, and realizes she has three days to put a stop to whatever's wrong with him.

"Jinn," the woman sits down across from the blue-skinned girl, skin tight around her lips. Ruby's hands shake, and she feels she's destroyed everything. Whatever's going around has affected Ozma. He doesn't deserve this, and it's her mistake to put a stop to it. "I'm calling in a question."

Ruby is the last to get three of them.

"For him?" Jinn asks with disdain. She is shaking, too. Ruby should have known. The woman should have pushed harder for an answer as to what is causing all of this. _It's her mistake to fix._

"Yes," Ruby answers seriously. Just the two of them in the room, only Ruby will receive the answer from the girl. "What are three different ways to free Ozma from whatever or whoever is controlling him, that don't involve his death, while making sure this does not happen again."

It is too specific for Jinn to avoid. A tear slips from the girl's eye and the pocket dimension starts the answer.

Ruby jerks back in her seat when it is all done. She can't look as Jinn hurries away, rushing out of the room to find her mother. It is as Ruby feared. So much has changed, yet the outcomes are still what she wished to never have to do. Ruby puts a pillow in front of her face and _screams_.

"Where are you going?" Salem demands, arms folded as she glares from Ruby's doorway. The smaller woman pauses in her cleaning but does not glance up. "Answer me, Ruby!"

"I am going to do something I regret," Ruby says slowly, clicking the scope onto Crescent Rose proper. Ruby has a long list of apologies to make, but this is something she feels horrible about. If she messes up once, everything she's worked so hard to protect will be ruined. All for Ozma.

She may not be bogged down by unresolved grief, but right now she is no better than what Salem could have become. Ruby Rose acknowledges it, _hates it_ , but will do what she never wanted to stoop to. Her changes have done wrong to Ozma, and she loves him too much to let this go. He deserves happiness. Not this. _Never_ this.

(Ruby thinks Ozpin would be disappointed in her. Salem would have cackled.)

"I know now who's been making everyone go crazy." All those people who the world looked to. All those who died because they have been too dangerous since their disappearance. Every single person who's killed their friends and family, all because someone else was pulling the strings. "It's time I put a stop to all this."

"How?" Salem demands.

Ruby smiles, broken and full of teeth, and does not tell her the full plan. "I will be gone for a few days," the shorter of the two promises.

Ruby sprints through the air that night, petals scaring those below who at first think the sky rains blood. Her rests are short, she eats much and sleeps enough. One the second day she walks the last stretch as to not alert her target.

The morning of day three, Ruby sits atop a rocky outcrop counting bullets as the man she kidnapped yesterday shuffles his way up the staircase. He isn't a nice person, but Ruby's already marked him down as another individual her actions won't save. She still feels the guilt eating her, but it can be muted as she puts the clip in place and flattens onto her stomach.

Crescent Rose already feels lighter, more familiar, with the dust bullets locked into place. Twenty bullets. Seven chakra points. Two targets.

Ruby breathes deeply and places her finger on the trigger.

In this world, no one would acknowledge The Ruby Reaper as a sniper for she carries no bow or arrows. Back home, everyone seems to forget Ruby Rose is a _trained sniper_. She's most known for wielding a scythe. She can shoot a gun with unnerving accuracy. _She is normally in the middle of the battlefield._

Ruby knows how to be patient, though many seem to forget that. She is calm and at ease as the God of Darkness rises from his pool with twisting limbs. The man she's sentenced to death pauses at the horrifying display, forgetting to warn the God about the woman who sent him here.

With silent puffs, seven shots are fired.

The world is pin drop silent and Ruby prepares for the true challenge to begin.

;;;

The castle's household is in a quiet uproar as no one can find Jinn. She's been missing for almost half the day when Salem enters Ruby's room to search. She finds her daughter in the closet, clutching the lamp to her chest and staring with frightful eyes. Salem bends down, slowly holding a hand out, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Father's dead," Jinn chokes out, and promptly breaks into more tears.

Salem gathers her daughter in her arms, rocking her with calming sounds while the words circle her mind. The woman is worried for Ruby, but there is some relief too. Not enough for Jinn to pick up on, but there nonetheless.

It's done.

 _The Gods are dead._

;;;

The Grimm are still there, and no amount of magical eye lasers can remove the goop. Still, Ruby is given a reprieve as nature continues were magic cannot. Never again will their formations be instantaneous.

In her fists is a crown. No matter what she tries, Choice is a difficult reality to swallow.

Ruby falls to her knees and cries.

(The world calls today the day magic died.)

;;;

Ozma wakes up, for a short while. He eats, drinks, and falls back to sleep. He feels motivated to survive, and thinks these are all his choices to make… He cannot remember why that makes him happy.

The next time he wakes is much the same.

So is the next.

The fourth time, he wakes slowly. A dopey smile crosses his face and he roles, trying to reach for Ruby's hand. She jolts at the sound, head going back and forth. The legendary hero giggles.

"Ozma," Ruby breathes deeply, face and eyes flickering with plenty of emotions. He's too tired to focus on all of them. She should be happy. She deserves to be happy. Maybe she'll be happy if he can show her he's really here. "You're awake."

"You are like stardust," he tells her since, apparently, they are stating facts. Her face does the thing again. He tries to reach for her hand once more, but his arm isn't quite working right. How else can he prove he's the one talking? "So pretty. Out of reach."

He feels warm when she reaches out. He laces their fingers, holding on as best he can. _There._

"Hi," Ruby says quietly, a sad smile on her face. Not quite what he wanted. "I missed you."

"You were right there," he frowns, trying to remember why her words cause conflicting emotions. "You weren't supposed to be there. I couldn't protect you."

Ruby's laugh sounds painful. He rubs his thumb on her hand, frowning harder. He tells her, "I don't like seeing you sad."

"I don't like seeing you sad either," Ruby wipes her eyes with her free hand. He's smiling just for her when she glances from under her eyelashes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"A lot," Ruby's smile isn't the one he likes. Ozma wants to be able to sit up, so he can hug her. Assure her. Why does nothing work right? "I have a lot to tell you when once the drugs are out of your system."

"Why not now?" he pouts.

"You won't remember, and I need you clear headed."

He hums and closes his eyes. "Yes, my lady."

He sleeps.

(Ruby chokes and sobs, fleeing the room.)

;;;

The next time Ruby sees Ozma, he is sitting up in bed. She apologizes for drugging him. The legendary hero smiles at her, says he's glad she stopped the God from controlling him. It breaks her to pull out the Relic of Choice and set is on his bedside table. Ozma's breath hitches, "Why do you have that?"

Ruby explains what she's done since he was unconscious. She pauses at the end, clipping the last sentence short. Ozma stares for a long time, processing. Ruby licks her lips and grabs the crown, holding it with both hands and staring him in the eye.

"By right of conquest," Ruby says quietly, quickly, "the Relic of Choice is mine to do with as I please. I choose to give it and all rights of it to the being known as Ozma, the person who inherited the title: Relic of Choice."

"Ruby," Ozma gets out a strangled gasp, eyes glued to the crown she lays back on the table. "What was that?"

"The Gods had to tie who they used to the relic," Ruby hunches in on herself. "You are the only one left with a soul so," she swallows hard, "s-so, you are now the Relic of Choice." She ducks her head and shuts her eyes against the tears. "I'm so sorry!"

She never wanted this for him. So, the woman gave him the right to his own choices and powers by relenting the crown to him. He now has control over his actions and who can use him. Ozma can choose to pass on the powers to someone else, stripping him of magic but allowing him to live a normal person.

Or he can free himself from the crown and become immortal.

She explains this all to him with shuddering words, unable to look him in the eye. This curse is his choice now, but he should never have had the option. _Ruby's failed keeping him safe_.

The woman leaves in the silence that follows.

Hours later, she's back after Ozma requests her presence. He gently holds the crown and smiles brightly when she enters his room.

Ruby barely manages a smile back.

"You can sit," his smile falters. "I'm not… mad. It was just a lot to take in."

"I know," Ruby sits beside his bed once again. "I'm sorry."

"You do not have to be," he tells her, face tender. "Thank you for freeing me, Ruby."

"It should be your choice," she croaks out. "And, whatever you choose, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Ozma looks down to the crown. Hazel eyes stare with a faint curiosity, tracing lines with his thumb. "What will you do now?"

Ruby takes her time to answer, looking at his quilted blanket. She addresses him with a quiet discourse, "There's still one more thing I need to do."

"Just one?" Ozma asks softly, staring at her. He turns himself to face her. "Will you be staying here, after it's done?"

"I… I don't know," Ruby shrugs. "Probably. I don't know, maybe I'll clear out some Grimm spots or help a few villages around here. I don't really have a pl _an_ ," her voice trembles on the word, "after I finish."

He hums.

"There's… one more thing." Ruby steels herself and looks into his eyes. She falls in love all over again and knows she must explain _everything_. Ruby will never be able to face Ozma again if this goes unsaid after all her changes turned the world on its axis. "If you're alright to hear some more… shocking news, then I need to tell you."

"Of course," he straightens and looks so innocuous, Ruby almost pretends it was nothing. Bracing for the incoming pain, Ruby begins a story.

A story, about her life on Remnant.

;;;

Ozma is out in the training yard, crown hidden under his cape and sword in hand as he goes through the motions. Ruby stops behind him, watching at the edge of the grounds. He didn't hear her, but smiles at the hint of sweetness she brings with her inner debate of calling his name or just watching. The outcomes are the same, either way. He turns and calls her name instead.

It was difficult at the start, when he was first clear headed. Ozma couldn't understand why he was _knowing_ things that weren't happening. Since Ruby gave him the crown, he can turn on and off _knowing_ the potential outcomes of his choices. He still remembers hers, from the short time when the drugs were cleared. Whenever he has the choice to interact with her, he still gets a taste of it. Her choices feel comforting, like something that's an afterthought but still in reach. It may be a bit rude, but it eases him to keep tabs on her as she chooses around the castle (comforting to know she thinks of visiting him, even if she does not). It's how he knew of her decision to leave soon. Whatever she's decided, it's closed him off from seeing the effects of her choice besides her being _not here_ tomorrow.

"When are you leaving?" Ozma asks.

Ruby blinks, surprised as she shuffles closer. "Tonight."

He lets out a sharp breath. "Were you going to say goodbye?"

She gives him a look. Sliver eyes capturing his gaze like a beacon of starlight. "Of course." She must have chosen when. A pause, uncertainty passing over her face. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Probably not," he admits, heart breaking at the sad nod she gives. As if she assumed but had hoped otherwise. "But please, feel free to come find me. I wished to adventure with you, before everything happened. That still stands."

"Really?" Ruby breathes, awe filling her stance. A smile breaks across her face, and fists raise to her chest. "Really?!"

"Yes," Ozma smiles and holds his arms open, adjusting so Ruby takes it as an invitation to hug him. The woman squeals and wraps around his middle.

"I'd love to," Ruby says, squished against his chest. Ozma knows she won't take him resting his forehead on her well, so he releases her when she steps back. He doesn't touch, but aches to hold her hand. "If you're not ready to have me around though…"

"Your past changes nothing between us," Ozma promises, but he knows she's uncertain. "I appreciate you telling me, but I am not him."

"I know," Ruby answers with an ease that relaxes him to the core. "But I could have warned you or told yo-"

"Please," Ozma cuts in, hand reaching out. He drops it on the woman's shoulder, wishing she would be comfortable if he pulled her close. "I want to see you again, Ruby. I will have my time to come to terms with it all. If you do not come find me once you are done, then I will come find you."

Her smile is faint and laugh reluctant, but she does not shift away. Silver and hazel stare until Ruby reaches up to pat his hand. "You better stay safe out there, alright?"

"Only if you do," he smiles cheekily back. Her laugh is a beautiful, _real_ thing. "One more hug for the road?"

"Why not?" Ruby is tense, but Ozma is glad for the last memory before she is out of his new powers' purview.

He'll need to figure all of that out while she's gone. And have that long overdue chat with Salem.

;;;

Ruby does not push herself, as she did before. Still, with the speed she goes, it takes a week of running to reach the spring. Ruby has to wait for nightfall, so all the mourners will have gone home. The guards are still hesitant to step foot into the boundary of the spring, which makes slipping around them so easy. Under the moon light, Ruby silently walks the path to where the God of Light once resided.

A bubble pops, and the woman stops mere feet away from the pool's edge. A light breeze runs through the area, rippling the water and rustling leaves. With a blink, a child no older than five years stands on the edge between water and land. She is smiling and holds the staff out with no hesitation.

Ruby falls to her knees in front of Creation.

"You came for me," says the little girl filled with hope and excitement. Her blonde cat ears twitch, curling hair flying backwards as she runs to the woman. Glacial, light blue eyes are full of child-like wonder. Creation throws itself at Ruby, and the woman hugs her tight. "You came for me!"

"Always," Ruby chokes out the promise to the girl. She picks up the child and carries her with possessive security out of the area of Life's pool. "I wouldn't leave you."

"Jinn showed me a picture of your team," the girl says when asked why she looks as she does. "It was on your scroll. Do you… not like it?"

"You're adorable," Ruby assures her. "I like it."

"I want to stay with you!" the former Relic of Creation demands when Ruby broaches the subject of growing up with Salem. _"You're my mummy!"_

Ruby is not sure how to take that. Flattered. Scared. In no way prepared. She hugs the girl named Yin and carefully scratches behind her ears. "I'm honored."

Ruby does not tell her lies. Growing up in the woman's care means travelling lots. It means dangerous situations and learning on-the-go. There will be a lot of trial-and-error, for both of them. Yin will not grow up with the other former relics.

Travelling with Ruby means growing up feared. The Ruby Reaper is a villain at worst and toy soldier at best in the rumours. What started out as whispers of her sprint through the air are now stories. They say Death called on her, and she delivered such to the Gods. As woman and child walk through towns and villages, children are shuffled into hiding by their parents and warriors glare with laser focus. Only through years of experience can Ruby hold her head high and deflect any attacks aimed at her and her little girl.

At least with Salem, Yin would be protected, and her Faunus status never questioned.

The little girl understands it all and holds on closer, nuzzling against Ruby's throat. "I want to stay with you."

And Ruby, who's been alone so long, nuzzles back and whispers, "As you wish."

;;;

Jinn explains Ozma's new powers as she does anything else, matter-of-fact and no filter. The legendary hero is horrified with most of what he can do. While still attached to the crown, whoever wears it has the ability to force those around them into following their every whim. That is just a small bit of his new abilities, but knowing Ruby knew about it and _gave it up to him_ makes him feel as honored as he is disturbed. Now that he knows about her past, he can't help but wonder why she thought him worthy of the sword and crown.

Ozma keeps his staff on hand at all times. The crown as well. When he finally starts wearing the sword, it is after his conversation with Salem.

It goes something like this: "Do you ever wonder the what-ifs?"

Salem laughs, "Of course not. I do not love you, and I could not imagine myself loving anyone the way I love my husband. I love my children. I love my kingdom. I love Ruby. You'd do well not to ever try thinking of the what-ifs."

"I love Ruby," Ozma tells her.

The Queen gets a considering look on her face. "Good."

He leaves the conversation free of the future that never was. Mercy adds their two-cents about what they remember of the first Choice. Jinn does not warm up to Ozma. He's been pacing around the room, thoughts consumed by all the choices he could make and sword on the bed. The small, few seconds of future he can see goes dark with a knock on his door. Salem enters with a rolled-up paper and a lazy smirk.

"Pick an island," she tells Ozma, flattening out the scroll – map – of the islands known for their abundance in Grimm.

"Why?" Ozma questions, eyes lingering on each island and the small glimpses choosing them provides.

"Ruby won't pick an island," Salem scoffs and settles against the wall to watch. Her words have the desired effect, causing the hero to stiffen and review the map with a newfound focus. "So, I'll send her your way and she can finally make a new Patch."

"Where she grew up," he mutters. He thinks of the stories, though it takes a moment to find the queen's meaning. Hazel eyes stare into her blue ones with a stony shutter. "What makes you think she will not settle here?"

"Ruby won't settle," Salem scoffs. "She can't retire. She told you what being a huntress means?" He nods. "She lives by her code. So, of course she'll spend the rest of her life trying to help humanity."

Salem sounds bitter. Ozma thinks about what Ruby told him and can only nod. He feels the need to point out, "She retreats here."

"You've seen her room," Salem frowns darkly. "It hasn't gotten any homier since she showed you."

He thinks about bare walls and bare shelves.

"I try not to make her think she is a guest," Salem mourns.

"Send her my way," Ozma tells the queen, folding the map until it shows the island he chose. Bigger than most, but not the largest. He smiles as his decision is made, hints of an afterthought sweetness brushing at his future.

He's learned a few things from helping villages over the years. Ozma needs to ask a few more questions, but he will be ready to leave in a few days. Having blueprints will likely be a good idea. If there's one thing Jinn's proven, it's not relying on power for practical experience.

;;;

Ruby and Yin's arrival to the castle is with little fanfare. Salem greets them with hugs and dry clothing, shuffling them out of the rain and convincing Ruby to make them hot chocolate. All the children and the two women are piled into one, large room, content for a bit to recount stories.

Jinn blows up first. She and Yin shout until Spring and Summer begin sobbing, which Mercy takes as the cue to silence the girls and hunker next to Salem with the bio kids. The taller woman looks irritated, but after a few calming breaths she turns to Ruby and explains slowly, "While I am disappointed I will not see her more, I am glad you have a child of your own now." Then the joking, half-smile. "Your turn to deal with raising a family."

Ruby laugh and groans good naturally, keeping the grumpy Yin in a tight hug. The week-long visit ends with an even grumpier Yin being left behind at the castle while Ruby takes the time to make sure following Ozma is safe. The redhead also has to make sure he is okay with a child travelling with them, and Ruby has no expectation he will be alright with it. _Ruby_ is not alright with it. With Yin, she's swearing to herself to never do any missions beyond her skill. _Ruby will not leave the girl wondering if she'll ever come back._

(The petals from her semblance turn to dust, never ash.)

Ruby deals with chopping off the heads of sea monsters as stepping stones while she crosses to the island. She destroys beowolf populations and even gets a king taijitu. What stumps her is the path she finds. Grass turned over and a layer of packed dirt. Carefully, Ruby follows it into the heart of the forest.

All the way to a cottage.

The Ruby Reaper knocks on the front door, hoping this is the right place.

"Ruby," the Legendary Hero Ozma breathes with a breathtaking smile as he answers.

"Hi," Ruby smiles shyly back. "How's it going?"

"Wonderful." He steps back, eyes never leaving her face. "Please, come in?"

They end up in the kitchen and… talk. Ruby sits at the table, taking in the warmth of the tea he made. Ozma leans against the counter, watching her every move with the staff at his side and the sword at his hip. His own tea is mostly untouched by the time Ruby's finished explaining all that's happened with Yin. "I understand if you don't want to go travelling with us."

"About that," he pushes off but doesn't come closer. "I was thinking, why not stay here a while?"

Ruby processes, coming up short. "I mean… you built this place. Why wouldn't you stay here?"

"Not like that," he smiles indulgingly. "I meant you and me, and Yin of course. Why not stay here? Try to build something on this island?"

Ruby laughs nervously. "What?"

He takes a step forward, expression earnest and a little sheepish. "We do not have to if you do not want to. I wish to have an adventure with you. I still do. I just thought it would be nice to maybe try and start something. Like a school."

"Like a school?" Ruby barely squeaks out the whisper. "Ozma…"

He heaves a breath and walks right up to the table. She's so entrance by his gaze, Ruby doesn't notice he's pulled out something until it clicks onto the table. "I am trying to say, I choose you Ruby. Always."

Her breath catches at the sight of the crown. With shaking hands, Ruby picks it up. Her gaze snaps back to him, blurred by tears at the realization there's no magic left in it. _"Why?"_

"Because I love you."

Ruby chokes on a sob, and then throws her arms around him. The chair clangs to the ground as he hugs her back, soft but reassuring. Her eyes are closed tight, aching with falling tears, and she hides in him the best she can while she admits, "I love you too."

He presses a kiss to her head. Ozma, the legendary hero and keeper of humanity's Choice, gently takes the crown from her fingers and places the trinket on her head. "Will you be my queen?"

Ruby chuckles thickly. "Slow down, _hero_. We haven't even had a date."

"There is a wyvern in a cave at the northern top of the island."

Joy surges through her. Ruby pulls back sparkles in her eyes and a smile he can't help but match. "Best. Date. _Ever_."

;;;

"What would we even call the school?" Ruby asks as she prepares for the journey back to Salem's kingdom.

"Why not Beacon?"

"No," Ruby shuts that down. She shivers as Ozma encircles her waist and gently tugs her against him. "Not Haven, either. Besides, it will take _forever_ to get it up and running. We need history books, and politic updates and teachers. And math! And weapons! And a _school_!"

He chuckles, pressing a kiss against her cheek. Whispering in her ear, "We have forever."

"We need a library," Ruby twists so she can cradle his face between her hands. They slowly meet for a kiss. "Books floor to ceiling. A cafeteria for food fights. Farms for food."

He pecks her lips. "A village."

"A kingdom," Ruby sighs and drops her head on his chest, hands falling to trace circles on his stomach. Ozma chuckles, breathing in the scent of roses as he runs fingers through her hair. "I guess this is good… Yin will need people… and we can't be hermits…"

Ozma smiles and presses another kiss to her cheek before stepping back. He snags one of her falling hands, lacing their fingers. "Not the adventure you were thinking of."

"Were you?" Ruby shoots back with a fond smile. Her eyes alight with an idea.

Ozma yearns to keep her here. She'll be back; Ruby promised. She's more than proven good on her word. "What is it?"

"I think I know what to call the school," Ruby blinks away tears and laughs freely. "What about-"

;;;

 _The Kingdom of Patch – also referred to the Isles of Patch – is known throughout the world for it's historical neutrality, being the first Kingdom to create a school designed to train warriors, freely accepting all students who make it through the entrance exam (arrive on the main island), and for being the birth place of auras during the Age Without Magic._

 _Rumours say it is also the birth place of the first Faunus, but there are historical records contesting this._

 _The whispers surrounding the island are also of note. Specifically, those to do with Fable Academy. Some say agents of Death teach and are taught there. Others claim the changing headmasters are the same person reincarnated over and over. Sometimes the librarian has a scar over their eyes, always in the same place even if it is a different person. The popular one claims that Death favours the island and those who learn on it._

 _A legend – one of many bedtime stories – commonly told can be traced back to the Kingdom of Patch. The story begins telling about the Legendary Hero Ozma, and how he befriended Death between his many adventures. The plot is that he was one of the heroes transformed into something dark and deceiving, and Death knew upon looking at him. So, Death went off in search of those controlling its friend. What it found were the Brother Gods and, as revenge for stealing away its friend, Death killed the Gods and brought about the Age Without Magic, so its friend could be controlled no more._

 _Myth says that is why Death protects the Isles of Patch: because it is where its friend chose to live out his days after he founded Fable Academy._

…

Jinn doesn't care to correct old _bedtime stories._

* * *

 **A/N: A really big thank-you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited, and/or reviewed! The support truly means a lot. I truly hope everyone enjoyed the story, and that this last chapter did the end justice.**

 **(Thank you** **A Simple Cup, Guest,** **MidnightRO53, noise95, Animene, and NotWeird for reviewing! I am so glad to hear you all liked this! Again, thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the end.)**

 **I hope everyone is having a great day**


End file.
